Nunca É Tarde Para O Amor
by Wiccanmimi
Summary: Belle, Gold e Cora incentivam a Regina a procurar alguém em um site de relacionamentos. Regina faz um perfil no tal site desejando encontrar aquele alguém especial. Será que ela encontrará a sua alma-gêmea por lá? Ou isso será uma perda de tempo? Será que ela deve dar uma chance ao destino? Ou seguir o seu bom senso e tentar encontrar alguém pessoalmente, frente a frente?
1. Regina Mills

Nunca é tarde para o amor – Wiccanmimi

Esse é o 1º fanfic que faço sobre Emma Swan e Regina Mills (Swan Queen). E quero fazer algo totalmente diferente do que acontece na série. Regina será amiga de Cora, irá morar junto com ela. Não haverá maldição. Não terá Neal com Emma, Hook e outros personagens. Emma irá morar com os pais David e Mary que nessa história terá o mesmo sobrenome que ela. E elas não irão morar em Maine, e sim em Boston.

Resumo: Belle, Gold e Cora incentivam a Regina a procurar alguém em um site de relacionamentos. Regina faz um perfil no tal site desejando encontrar aquele alguém especial. Será que ela encontrará a sua alma-gêmea por lá? Ou isso será uma perda de tempo? Será que ela deve dar uma chance ao destino? Ou seguir o seu bom senso e tentar encontrar alguém pessoalmente, frente a frente?

Capítulo 1: Regina Mills.

Regina Mills é uma morena com olhos castanhos chocolate e por trás da aparência nerd e chique existia uma jovem de 28 anos que ainda morava com a mãe, Carolina Mills na mansão deixado por seu pai Henry Mills antes dele morrer em um acidente de carro há 5 anos atrás. E essa jovem que aparentava ser uma pessoa fria, distante, de poucos amigos, na verdade era sonhadora e sonhava em um dia casar, ter filhos, e alguém que a amasse por ela e não pela grande fortuna que ela tinha.

Cora e Regina são melhores amigas uma da outra e frequentavam um grupo seleto de bruxas em Boston. Regina era chamada de Evil Queen por ter essa aparência fria, distante, rígida. Ela e Cora foram obrigadas a manter essa falsa aparência para poderem viver bem e não serem vítimas de pessoas exploradoras, falsas e interesseiras. Não é que Regina não tivesse amigos. Ela tinha, mas eram poucos. Daniel, Graham, Belle, Gold, David. Pessoas que por muito tempo mostraram a ela, que eram verdadeiros amigos dela.

Belle e Gold também faziam parte do grupo de bruxos e em uma noite, ao sair da aula chamaram Regina e Cora para conversarem. Cora estava saindo com Gold já há algumas semanas e Regina estava muito feliz com isso, já que a mãe depois da morte do pai tinha ficado um pouco deprimida, só depois de um bom tempo é que ela voltou a ser a mesma mulher alegre e cheia de vida que a morena mais nova conhecia. E isso ela devia a Gold.

"Cora? Regina? Aonde vocês vão com tanta pressa? Fiquem mais um pouco. Ou vocês têm algo importante para fazer?" Gold perguntou curioso quando Cora e Regina chegaram perto dele.

"Boa noite Gold e Belle. Como vocês estão? Nós não estamos com pressa. É impressão sua. Pronto, já estamos aqui". Cora disse piscando para ele quem ficou vermelho na hora.

"E aí Regina, como você está? Estou vendo que vamos ser irmãs hein? Nossos pais começaram a sair juntos né. Não sei a sua mãe, mas o meu pai só fala em Cora. Estou até ficando enjoada de ouvir sempre o mesmo nome". Belle disse olhando para Gold, o pai dela, quem chegou a engasgar com o ar de tanta vergonha.

"Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. E você Belle? Nem me fala, minha mãe parece uma adolescente novamente. Ah o amor!". Regina respondeu um pouco sarcástica.

"Eu estou bem. Agora só falta nós duas encontrarmos alguém hein? Apesar de que eu comecei a trocar mensagens com uma pessoa por e-mail, Hotmail, Facebook. Mas estamos nos conhecendo ainda. Eu conheci por um site de relacionamentos e se você quiser posso criar e adicionar o seu perfil. É grátis e bem fácil". Belle comentou um pouco emocionada.

"Mas esse site não é perigoso? Você conhece a índole dessas pessoas? Não sei, tem alguém que administra esses encontros? Eu sempre fico com um pé atrás nessas coisas". Regina respondeu, mas não podia negar que com certo interesse.

"Esse site não é perigoso não. Não é qualquer pessoa que entra nele. Todo mundo passa por várias perguntas e testes. E antes de você encontrar alguém, você fala com um dos responsáveis. Eu mesma passei por isso. Qualquer coisa, eu faço um perfil hoje mesmo para você". Belle disse novamente. Ela torcia para que a amiga dela encontrasse alguém como ela estava encontrando. Ela teria um encontro pessoalmente com Ruby semana que vem e ela já estava animada.

"Ótima ideia Belle. A minha filha já está ficando para titia. E eu quero um neto ou uma neta antes de eu partir desse mundo. E se você quiser posso te ajudar dando algumas dicas, ideias para ela encontrar alguém interessante, não importando para mim se é homem ou mulher". Cora disse séria. Ela sabia que a filha não tinha nenhum problema em se relacionar com ambos os sexos, que ela queria na verdade, era encontrar uma pessoa que a preenchesse o vazio, que a amasse de verdade.

"Mamãe! Eu posso resolver os meus problemas sozinhas. Tudo bem Belle, vamos entrar nesse site e ver se tem alguém interessante. Vocês vão nos acompanhar até nossa casa?" Regina perguntou já que ela sabia que Gold e Cora iriam querer namorar um pouco mais e essa era uma ótima oportunidade.

"Sim, nós iremos com vocês. É claro se vocês não importarem". Gold tentou não transparecer, mas estava ansioso de ter mais alguns momentos com a namorada dele.

"Ótima ideia, Gina. Sim, vamos para a casa. E é claro que não me importo, já que terei meu namorado e minha enteada em nossa casa". Cora disse e deu um beijo em Gold cheio de paixão, esquecendo que as filhas deles estavam presenciando.

"Mamãe, por favor! Espere mais alguns minutos. Isso é totalmente constrangedor". Regina falou virando os olhos.

"Então vamos agora ou não irei me responsabilizar pelos meus atos". Cora comentou e deu mais um beijo em Gold que abriu um lindo sorriso para ela.

E assim eles foram até a Mansão Mills e enquanto Cora e Gold namoravam no escritório de Cora, Regina e Belle ligaram o notebook no quarto da morena e começaram a mexer no site. Belle foi mostrando e explicando passo a passo como usar sem problema algum.

"O que acho mais importante nessas questões é a sinceridade. Já que você irá encontrar alguém que tenha alguns pontos em comum contigo e quem sabe trocar alguns e-mails, mensagens, encontros... De repente sua alma-gêmea está no site e você nem está sabendo". Belle disse um pouco sem graça e já escolhendo uma foto para por no perfil de Regina.

"Você acredita em alma-gêmea? Eu pensei que fosse a última romântica por aqui". Regina explicou surpresa. Ela não iria imaginar que a amiga fosse romântica como ela.

"Sim, eu acredito em alma-gêmea, mas isso é um segredo. Eu não costumo dizer isso para as pessoas. Infelizmente ser romântica hoje em dia é sinônimo de careta". Belle virou os olhos ao terminar de falar. Isso é uma grande bobagem e ela sabia disso.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. E eu penso da mesma forma. Eu costuma colocar uma máscara de frieza, rigidez, mas no fundo sou uma mulher sonhadora, romântica". Regina explicou olhando para o site.

Aos poucos, elas foram respondendo as questões que eram feitas e uns 15 minutos depois, Regina já tinha um perfil. Belle achou melhor falar em voz alta o perfil da amiga para ela decorar.

"Seu perfil no momento é Regina Mills, 28 anos. Morena, olhos castanhos (Chocolate). Procuro por alguém que queira um relacionamento sério, que seja sincero, de boa índole e que seja inteligente".

"Ficou bom. Eu só espero que dê certo mesmo isso e que não apareça na minha porta nenhum psicopata ou tarado. Obrigada Belle. Se eu conseguir achar alguém interessante, você será a madrinha do meu casamento". Regina disse enquanto dava uma olhada melhor no perfil. Depois ela iria acrescentar algumas informações, mas por enquanto ela deixaria assim mesmo.

"De nada, Regina. Oh você já tem alguns e-mails. E pelo que eu vi também tenho. Eu vou dar uma olhada neles e já passo para você ver seus novos pretendentes". Belle disse brincando. Ela acessou a página dela e ficou admirada ao ver que Ruby tinha deixado uma mensagem para ela. Belle ficou um pouco sem graça mais acabou lendo assim mesmo.

"Hum pela timidez é a pessoa que você está trocando e-mails não? Hum, ela parece ser interessante". Regina comentou depois de ter visto Belle corar e ao ler a descrição da senhorita Ruby Lucas.

"Sim, ela é quem estou interessada. E ela é bem interessante sim. Deixa eu ver o que ela escreveu. Olá Belle. Eu estou com saudades. Eu vi que você está online e resolvi dar um oi. Nós vamos conversar hoje pelo Hotmail? Eu te espero. Beijos com amor, Ruby". Belle leu e deu um pequeno suspiro.

"Pelo suspiro eu vejo que você realmente está gostando dela hein? Vocês já se encontraram pessoalmente? Ou por enquanto é só por e-mails?" Regina não conseguiu conter a sua curiosidade já que Belle era quase uma irmã para ela.

"Sim, eu estou gostando dela e muito. Nós trocamos mensagens todos os dias e já combinamos de nos encontrar a semana que vem. Mas agora vamos ler as mensagens que você já recebeu. Mulher você fez sucesso hein? Você já recebeu 22 mensagens". Belle comentou divertida e começou a ler as mensagens em voz alta. A maioria das mensagens desagradaram Regina pela falta de educação. A maioria era de homens que lhe mandavam cantadas muito ruins, além de quererem uma noite e nada mais. O que Regina realmente não queria.

"Eu sei a resposta, mas mesmo assim vou lhe perguntar. Você gostaria de trocar mensagem com alguma dessas pessoas ou ainda não lhe agradaram? Eu sei que pelo jeito você não está interessada em manter um perfil, mas lembre-se isso é só o começo. Eu acredito que em breve você estará conversando alguém com o seu nível". Belle comentou um pouco chateada.

"Eu não gostei da maioria dessas mensagens, como você já sabe, mas você tem razão. Isso é só o começo. Só espero que você esteja certa e que apareça alguém interessante logo. Oh! Recebi outra mensagem. Se você quiser usar o meu notebook depois que eu ler a mensagem fique a vontade. Eu sei que você deve estar bem ansiosa para conversar com a sua garota". Regina comentou e viu o olhar de pura alegria no rosto da amiga.

"Eu nem sei como te agradecer Regina. Obrigada. Vamos ler essa mensagem e ver se é um pouco melhor que as outras". Belle disse e clicou na mensagem que Regina recebeu alguns minutos atrás. Ela viu primeiro o perfil da pessoa e achou interessante. Pelo jeito essa mulher Emma Swan era bonita, inteligente e mais educada que os outros. Belle resolveu clicar na mensagem para ler para a Regina. "Olá Regina. É a primeira vez que estou mandando uma mensagem para alguém nesse site. Eu sou nova nessas coisas e não acredito muito que eu vá encontrar alguém interessante por aqui, mas, quando eu li seu perfil algo clicou e resolvi falar contigo. Eu também tenho 28 anos e quero um relacionamento sério. E pelo que vi você parece alguém que valha a pena conhecer. Desculpe a intromissão e se você não quiser um relacionamento com uma mulher, eu vou entender. Eu não sou muito boa em relacionamentos, já que geralmente não confio nas pessoas, mas cansei de ficar sozinha e fugir de tudo e de todos, afinal já estou com quase 30 anos e não aguento mais meus pais dizendo que estou ficando para titia. Aguardo notícias suas mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não irei receber. Emma". Belle terminou de ler e olhou para a amiga que ficou pensativa e achou melhor intervir.

"Então Regina. Você irá responder para a Emma ou vai apagar essa mensagem? Ela parece ser uma pessoa legal e sincera, além de querer ter um relacionamento sério igual a você. Eu no seu lugar daria uma chance a ela". Belle comentou esperando a resposta da morena.

"Confesso que ela me surpreendeu. No início pensei em não responder, que ela era igual aos outros, mas depois que você continuou a ler, mudei de opinião. Sim, eu vou responder e depois ficarei aguardando a resposta dela. Ela já ganhou pontos comigo sendo honesta e não vulgar". Regina comentou um pouco curiosa e surpreendida de uma forma boa. Ela geralmente não gostava de surpresas, mas essa era de alguma forma bem vinda.

"Você quer escrever alguma coisa ou eu escrevo? Você é quem decide". Belle achou melhor perguntar já que ela percebeu que essa mulher, Emma Swan tinha mexido com a Regina.

"Se você não se importar eu gostaria de responder. Não é que eu não confio em você, mas as ideias virão mais fáceis eu estando na frente do meu notebook. Você pode trocar de lugar comigo e continuar a lendo, se quiser". Regina disse e já trocou de lugar com Belle.

Depois de alguns segundos, Regina começou a escrever. "Olá Senhorita Swan. Você foi sincera então irei ser sincera também. Assim como você eu sou nova nessas coisas, mas resolvi te responder. Você foi a primeira quem não me tratou de uma forma vulgar e isso me surpreendeu de uma forma boa. Eu também não costumo confiar nas pessoas também e geralmente meus relacionamentos não acabam de uma forma boa, agradável. Eu não importo em que você seja mulher. Eu tenho uma mente aberta em relação a isso. Eu só quero alguém inteligente, responsável, de boa índole, sincera e que goste de mim pelo que eu sou. Nós podemos nos falar sim. Eu entendo perfeitamente a parte do você está ficando velha e para titia... Eu ouço isso direto. Se você quiser continuar a falar comigo é só mandar a mensagem e eu irei responder para você o mais rápido que eu puder". Regina escreveu e depois leu antes de enviar. Quando ela olhou para o lado, ela viu Belle fazendo um sinal de positivo e começou a esperar pela resposta, sabendo que se Emma Swan for realmente a pessoa para ela, viria algum sinal de algum lugar. E se fosse para Regina ser sincera pelo menos com ela mesma, a morena estava torcendo para que essa linda loira de olhos azuis-esverdeados fosse a mulher que ela estava desejando e querendo desde que ela se conhece por gente.


	2. Emma Swan

Capítulo 2: Emma Swan.

Emma Swan, uma linda loira de olhos azuis-esverdeados, corpo esbelto e atlético não acreditou quando leu a mensagem de Regina. A loira sabia que tinha corrido um risco enorme de não ter tido sua mensagem respondida pela morena. Ela deu um pequeno suspiro e pensou no que escrever para Regina.

Mary Margareth Swan entrou no quarto e viu que a filha estava em pensamento profundo e resolveu ver do que se tratava. Mary ficou surpresa ao ver o perfil de Regina Mills, uma grande amiga de David Swan, o marido dela, no notebook da filha dela.

"O que você está fazendo olhando na página da amiga do seu pai, Emma? Eu não sabia que você era amiga dela, filha. E eu também nunca iria desconfiar que ela fosse entrar em sites desse tipo. Ela não parece uma mulher que precisa disso para encontrar alguém. Isso deve ter um dedo ou de Belle ou de Cora". Mary perguntou curiosa.

"Essa é a Regina que papai fala? Nossa, faz tantos anos que não a vejo que eu não saberia dizer se era a mesma. Eu acho que a última vez que a vi faz uns 15 anos ou até mais. Quando papai fala com ela é sempre no serviço ou então na casa dela". Emma disse olhando a foto de Regina Mills novamente e tentando lembrar-se de alguma cena que ela tenha vivido com a Evil Queen, como a morena era chamada, mas não conseguiu lembrar-se de nada.

"Sim, Emma. É a mesma Regina. Bem eu não vou te criticar filha. Eu só tenho que apoiá-la em todos os momentos e situações. Afinal eu sou sua mãe e te amo incondicionalmente. E se você quiser realmente ficar com a Regina, lute por ela, minha filha". Mary comentou emocionada a Emma que não resistiu e deu um abraço em Mary Margareth.

"Obrigada mamãe por me apoiar nesse momento. A senhora sabe que eu sempre fugi de relacionamentos, mas há algo em Regina que me atrai de tal forma que não consigo deixar de pensar nela desde o momento em que vi o perfil, mãe. Não sei, algo nela me chama a ela. Eu não sei o que é ainda, mas ainda chegarei até o coração dela, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça". Emma falou determinada a conhecer a tão famosa Evil Queen quem parecia ter capturado não só a atenção, mas o coração dela.

"A melhor maneira para isso filha, é você ser sincera o tempo todo com ela. Regina sabe muito bem quando estão mentindo ou falando a verdade a ela. Talvez seja o fato dela ser bruxa e participar de um grupo fechado, eu não sei, mas se fosse eu, faria isso. Bem, eu vou descer para você poder mandar uma mensagem para ela tranquilamente. Não esqueça Emma que eu a amo e só quero a sua felicidade". Mary disse com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

"Eu também mamãe. A senhora alcançou a sua felicidade ao lado do papai. E eu quero isso também. Eu não sei o que faria se a senhora fosse contra a esse tipo de relacionamento". Emma comentou sinceramente.

"Que isso filha. Eu posso estar ficando velha, mas não sou careta. Estamos em pleno século XXI. Eu não posso ser contra ao verdadeiro amor. Já que eu vivo um verdadeiro amor com o seu pai, então por que iria ser hipócrita em não aceitar seu relacionamento com uma mulher, se ela realmente te amar? Não faz sentido, não tem lógica eu dizer que te amo incondicionalmente e na hora de provar isso, fazer justamente o contrário e não deixar você viver feliz ao lado de alguém que te ame de verdade. Eu te apoio em todas as decisões que você tomar, filha. Eu estou aqui por você sempre". Mary confessou a filha dela com os olhos cheios de lágrima novamente. E antes de sair do quarto da filha, ela lhe deu um beijo na cabeça e desejou boa sorte com as mãos.

"Obrigada mamãe. Eu também te amo". Emma disse gritando para a mãe poder escutar atrás da porta. Ela ouviu um "De nada" e depois ficou tudo em silêncio.

Mesmo sabendo que a mãe dela estava apoiando nessa troca de correspondências, Emma achou melhor esperar alguns minutos antes dela acessar a página dela e ver o que recebeu de mensagens e ver se tinha algo do interesse dela. Ela sorriu quando viu que tinha 50 mensagens não lidas. Ela rapidamente olhou essas mensagens e mais uma vez sorriu quando viu que tinha uma da morena dela.

Depois de respirar fundo, Emma decidiu responder a mensagem deixada por Regina. "Olá Regina você não sabe o quanto fiquei feliz quando vi sua resposta. Ainda bem que você não ficou com medo de mim. Não que eu cause esse tipo de sentimentos nas pessoas. Hoje de manhã descobri pela minha mãe que você é amiga do meu pai e eu não te reconheci antes porque raramente nos vimos. Eu não há vejo há uns 15 anos. Eu resolvi te dizer isso não somente por ser sincera, mas porque eu sei que no fundo você não fala muito com estranhos e eu quis te mostrar que não sou totalmente uma estranha. Eu sou filha do David e Mary Margareth Swan. Espero que isso seja um ponto positivo para mim. Eu gostaria de te conhecer melhor e acho que a melhor forma para isso e trocarmos contatos por telefone, Hotmail, facebook. Eu sei que parece um pouco cedo para você, mas não se assuste eu não vou te pedir em namoro agora. Eu não quero cometer o mesmo erro com você de encontros, amizades de tempos atrás. Eu quero fazer tudo dar certo entre nós e se depender de mim dará. Eu estarei te passando meu dados para podermos conversarmos melhor. Eu espero sua resposta. Emma Swan. Emma leu e releu antes de apertar enviar mesmo estando completamente nervosa e ansiosa para ver que atitude Regina irá tomar depois de ler a resposta dela.

Depois de mandar a mensagem, ela decidiu passar todos os dados para a morena encontrá-la tanto nas redes sociais quanto no Hotmail. Ela não precisou esperar muito pela resposta. Nem cinco minutos depois ela viu que tinha uma mensagem da "Evil Queen". Com o coração apertado e tentando segurar as suas emoções ao máximo, ela clicou em cima da mensagem e começou a ler. "Senhorita Swan agora eu reconheço o seu nome. É muito bom saber que mais uma vez você foi sincera comigo. Realmente faz muitos anos que não nos vemos. E você estava certa quanto a não falar com estranhos. Eu geralmente não falo com estranhos mesmo. E demoro um pouco para me abrir com alguém. Por isso fiquei extremamente feliz ao saber que você é a filha do David. Eu não conseguia lembrar-se da sua fisionomia antes, mas agora encaixa perfeitamente. Eu anotei todos os seus dados de contato e depois que eu terminar de responder a você, irei passar todas as informações possíveis para podermos conversarmos melhor. Eu fico feliz ao saber que você quer me conhecer melhor e não somente me levar para a cama como é mais que 90% das mensagens que recebo. Eu só peço a você paciência para lidar comigo. Eu sou uma pessoa fechada, senhorita Swan, mas quando eu confio na pessoa, me entrego totalmente a ela e sou fiel até o último suspiro da pessoa. Eu não tenho muita confiança nesse negócio de se relacionar pela internet. Eu sou uma mulher de ação, de se encontrar frente a frente. Eu acho uma grande besteira esse site de relacionamento, mas vou ficar mais um dia por aqui. Eu estou cansada de receber mensagens vulgares e sem conteúdo. E eu acho que a senhorita deve receber estes tipos de mensagens também. Isso é uma grande perda de tempo, pelo menos para mim. Estarei guardando a sua resposta. Depois disso, eu preferiria conversar com a senhorita em outro lugar. Regina Mills". Emma ficou tão feliz que não aguentou e começou a pular de tanta alegria. Algum tempo depois, a loira recebeu outra mensagem com todos os dados.

Emma anotou tudo e depois achou melhor esperar um pouco. E foi com um grande sorriso no rosto que ela leu e releu as duas mensagens que a morena tinha deixado a ela. Ela não conseguiu conter a felicidade que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, mesmo sabendo que teria um longo caminho pela frente, mas ela sabia que iria valer cada segundo depois de conseguir chegar ao coração da mulher mais linda daquela cidade conhecida como Evil Regina ou Regina Mills.


	3. Conselho de Cora

Capítulo 3: Conselho de Cora.

Cora estava terminando de fazer o jantar e ficou pensando sobre os últimos acontecimentos nesses dias. Ela estava muito feliz pela filha quando Belle sugeriu ontem a noite para Regina estar procurando um alguém para ela mesma. Esse na verdade, era um dos sonhos mais importantes para a mulher mais velha. Afinal ela não iria durar para sempre, e apesar delas serem bruxas e saberem de feitiços de imortalidade e alguns outros que parassem o tempo, Cora respeitava as leis da natureza e do Universo.

'Minha filha é tão teimosa. Eu tenho até pena de quem for a outra metade dela. Regina é tão parecida com o meu falecido marido. Não é a toa que eles eram tão íntimos. E essa tal de Emma tem um longo caminho pela frente. Eu sei que Regina não vai me perdoar por mexer no notebook dela, mas eu vou ver se consigo pegar alguns dados dessa moça e tentar ajudá-la. Afinal eu já estou ficando velha e quero ser avó e ver os meus netos crescerem. Regina é filha única e nunca teve ninguém além de mim e do Henry para conversar, ter amizade, ou pedir conselho. Até o dia em que conheceu Belle, Daniel e David'. Cora pensou um pouco triste enquanto terminava de desligar o fogão. 'Talvez se ela tivesse irmãos, Regina seria um pouco mais solta e viveria melhor, mais feliz ou então brigaria constantemente com eles'. Cora bufou ao terminar de arrumar a mesa para o jantar.

Cora estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a filha chegando. Regina estranhou em ver a mãe dela tão distante e pensou que talvez ela estivesse pensando em Gold. A morena mais nova queria viver um amor verdadeiro e ser feliz para o resto da vida com a pessoa amada, mesmo sabendo que essa era a vida real e não um conto de fadas qualquer. E esperava que essa pessoa chamasse Emma Swan, filha de David e Mary Swan. 'Isso chega a ser ironia do destino, eu sei. Quem iria imaginar que eu fosse me apaixonar pela filha dos meus amigos?' Regina pensou e logo em seguida, achou melhor mexer com a mãe dela, quando Cora não tinha percebido a presença dela ainda.

"Boa noite mamãe. O encontro com Gold deve ter sido perfeito ontem para a senhora estar tão perdida em pensamento e não ter notado que cheguei em casa há alguns minutos. O namoro está série hein? Devo me preparar para um possível casamento entre vocês?". Regina achou melhor usar um pouco de humor e pelo rosto sonhador de Cora, a morena mais nova percebeu que a mãe realmente deve estar apaixonada por Gold.

"Boa noite, Regina. Desculpa filha. Eu estava perdida em pensamentos sim, mas não foi em Gold. Nós apenas estamos saindo e nos divertindo, mas confesso que os sentimentos são verdadeiros e talvez um dia eu venha a me casar com ele. Henry pediu antes de morrer, que eu não me fechasse e amasse novamente e acabei prometendo a ele que seguiria com a minha vida, mas eu não estava pensando em mim ou em Gold. E sim em você, mas vamos mudar de assunto. Como foi seu dia Gina? E como estão as paqueras? Já conheceu alguém?". Cora perguntou divertida.

"Para ser sincera achei sim, mas a senhora me conhece. Eu ainda tenho que conhecê-la melhor. Bem eu vou adiantar as várias perguntas que já devem estar em sua cabeça agora mesmo para não lhe dar ao trabalho e mexer nas minhas coisas ou perguntar para Belle". Regina conhecia a mãe dela muito bem e não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz e amada.

"Bem já que você me conhece tão bem e adiantou o meu serviço de mãe, não me esconda nada. Além de eu ser sua mãe, sou sua melhor amiga. Eu quero saber tudo sobre a minha futura nora". Cora deu risada quando Regina corou. "Uau, é sério mesmo se a minha filha ficou toda tímida e corou. Pelo jeito essa conversa vai ser interessante. Eu quero saber sobre essa tal de Emma". Cora disse e piscou maliciosamente para a filha dela que chegou a engasgar quando ouviu o nome de Emma saindo na boca da mãe dela.

"Bem eu não sei muita coisa ainda. Só sei que Emma é filha de David e Mary Swan, tem a minha idade. É loira de olhos azuis-esverdeados. Parece ser uma mulher culta, inteligente, bonita e simpática. Parece ser honesta e não me tratou com vulgaridade. O que lhe dá um ponto a favor. Nós trocamos apenas 3 mensagens e alguns dados como número de celular, página no facebook, endereço de Hotmail... E é isso". Regina disse um pouco apressada, nervosa.

"O que? A Emma é filha daquela gostosa da Mary? Oh meu Deus. Eu não acredito. Eu sempre fui atraída por ela e confesso que ela esteve em meus pensamentos várias vezes quando eu era adolescente e jovem. E a Emma é uma jovem encantadora. Só poderia ser filha da Mary. Escolheu bem hein Gina. A melhor moça da cidade além de você. Eu aprovo totalmente tudo o que você tiver com ela. Oh isso é um bom sinal, tomara que eu possa ver mais elas por aqui". Cora disse toda feliz e chegou a pular de alegria emocionada.

"Eu sabia que a senhora fosse ficar feliz, mas não sabia que seria tanto assim. Parece que a senhora ganhou milhões de dólares. Eu não sabia que a senhora gostava tanto assim da Mary. Eu nunca tinha notado isso. A senhora sabe ser discreta hein? Oh é bom saber que divido com a Emma o cargo de melhor moça da cidade para a senhora. E a senhora gosta tanto assim de Emma? Eu estou vendo que mesmo que eu queira negar algum sentimento que eu venha a ter com ela. Pelo jeito ela ganhou uma grande aliada agora mesmo hein? Foram poucas as pessoas que eu vi a senhora gostar tanto assim. Sem querer ela ganhou uma grande aliada e amiga". Regina comentou divertida e um pouco sarcástica.

"Oh sim. Ela ganhou. Não tenha dúvida disso. E se eu fosse você não negaria nenhum sentimento a ela. Não se feche para o mundo filha. Se deixe ser feliz e amada. Amor é a maior riqueza que temos e ele nos torna forte, cheios de poder. Nunca duvide da força do amor. Ele salva tudo, cura toda doença. O amor é o bem mais precioso. Se entregue de corpo, alma e coração se um dia ela te oferecer tal coisa. Não deixe de viver e ser feliz por medo, Gina. Isso não leva a nada. E além disso, eu estou ficando velha. Eu não vou durar para sempre. E preciso saber que deixei minha filha em boas mãos. Agora fico um pouco aliviada ao saber quem é a sua pretendente". Cora estava irradiante e não conseguia disfarçar. Regina também estava feliz ao ver a mãe dela assim, mas não quis dar o braço a torcer.

"Calma mãe. Eu não estou indo casar com ela ou ter filhos. Eu não a conheço direito ainda. Eu não sei das intenções dela. Eu praticamente não sei nada. E a senhora sabe que eu preciso estar segura do que sinto o que sinto, do que ela sente, pretende entre outras coisas. Eu vou tentar ser um pouco mais aberta a ela se chegar a esse ponto, mas por enquanto eu não sei mamãe. E a senhora não está tão velha assim. A senhora tem muito que viver ainda. Vire essa boca pra lá. Eu te amo mamãe e quero a senhora viva por muitos anos. Afinal quem vai me envergonhar e contar todos os meus podres futuramente? E claro, fazer eu presenciar cenas de amor mais quentes". Regina piscou para a mãe dela que deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

"Oh minha filha pode deixar que eu farei todas essas coisas e mostrarei a Emma todas as fotos suas, e claro, contarei todas as coisas embaraçosas. Não só para ela, mas para os futuros filhos de vocês. Agora vamos comer, antes que esfrie.

E assim Regina e Cora jantaram em um clima bem descontraído. Regina fez a mãe ir assistir televisão e ficou arrumando a cozinha. Quando ela terminou, estava indo ao quarto ligar o notebook quando ouviu o celular tocar. Ela parou na sala e atendeu um pouco tímida. Ela imaginava quem era, mas não tinha certeza já que o celular mostrou número privado.

Ela colocou o celular no ouvido quando ouviu uma linda risada e uma voz melodiosa falando com ela.

"Alô. Eu gostaria de falar com a Regina. Ela está?" Emma perguntou ansiosa.

"Olá. É ela. Quem gostaria?" Regina perguntou séria, tentando esconder a ansiedade e a alegria que estava sentindo naquele momento.

"É a Emma. Eu estou no msn e no facebook e como eu não te vi ainda, pensei em te ligar. Você está bem?" Emma estava preocupada por Regina não ter entrado ainda.

"Olá novamente Emma. Eu estou bem sim. Eu cheguei faz pouco tempo e acabei de jantar e lavar a louça. Estou indo para o meu quarto agora. Falamo-nos em alguns minutos. Obrigada por ter se preocupado. Isso foi de muita valia". Regina comentou e revirou os olhos quando a mãe dela fez um sinal de positivo.

"Oh! Tudo bem então. Isso não foi nada. Falamo-nos daqui a pouco. Beijos". Emma se despediu ansiosa.

"Tudo bem. Outro beijo". Regina disse e desligou o celular e viu a mãe dela olhando fixamente, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

"Regina Mills! Isso é modo de tratar a minha futura nora? Eu te dei mais educação que isso". Cora falou brava. Ela sabia que a filha dela era fechada, mas que precisava ser mais descontraída.

"Eu não fiz nada mamãe. Eu só falei daquele jeito para não atrapalhar a senhora. Mas estou subindo e conversando com ela. E hey, eu sou educada. E não me lembro de ter sido malcriada com ela". Regina comentou bufando.

"Você não foi malcriada, apenas foi fria, distante. Eu sei que você ficou nervosa, mas poderia ter tratado ela um pouco melhor. Agora vá conversar com ela e pedir desculpas". Cora respondeu firme.

"Eu estou indo mamãe. Obrigada pelo jantar, pelo conselho, por tudo". Regina agradeceu a sua mãe e lhe deu um abraço.

"De nada filha. Tudo o que faço por você é por amor. Eu só quero o teu bem e que você seja muito feliz. Agora vai lá namorar a sua menina".

"Ela não é minha menina". Regina disse subindo as escadas.

"Ainda, mas será. E como será". Cora gritou no sofá e deu um sorriso vitorioso. Amanhã de manhã quando Regina saísse, ela iria dar uma olhada nas mensagens e também estaria entrando em contato com a Mary. E ela sabia muito bem onde encontra-la. 'Ah o amor. Essa é a melhor fase da vida. Só espero que minha filha não a faça esperar muito'. Cora pensou e bufou. E assim ela voltou a assistir o programa dela enquanto a filha ligava o notebook dela. Ambas sabendo que uma linda fase da vida delas estava apenas começando.


	4. Esse sentimento chamado ciúmes

Capítulo 4: Esse sentimento chamado ciúmes.

Quando Regina chegou ao quarto, foi ligar o notebook dela e entrando rapidamente no Hotmail e no facebook. Ela estava pensando seriamente em excluir a conta dela no site de namoro, mas resolveu esperar um pouco. Quando ela entrou já tinha recado da Emma. Ela olhou para aquilo com carinho. Ela gostou do ato ousado de Emma em ligar para o celular dela, mas ela ficou um pouco tímida e sem saber o que responder. 'A minha mãe estava na mesma sala, eu não poderia dizer algo muito sério ou pessoal no meio dela. Se Cora já estava agindo como se quisesse com Emma hoje mesmo, imagina se eu falo algo a mais na frente dela. Aí seria a minha morte. Eu não posso agir precipitadamente. Eu tenho que conversar com a Emma primeiro para depois saber o que fazer'. Regina pensou enquanto entrava na página do facebook. E Emma já começou a conversar com ela no Hotmail. 'Alguém está ansiosa para conversar comigo'. Regina pensou e soltou uma gargalhada.

ESCB: Boa noite Regina. Desculpa se eu fui um pouco ousada ou precipitada, mas eu estava preocupada contigo e não resisti. Eu não te deixei em apuros, hein? Se isso acontecer eu não me perdoo.

EQRM: Boa noite Emma. Gostei do apelido. Eu só sei o ES que não é a sigla de Espanhol. O que é CB? Eu entendi que você ficou preocupada. É que fiquei um pouco tímida sem saber o que fazer. Talvez eu pense que você é apenas fruto da minha imaginação. Você não me deixou em apuros, muito pelo contrário. Minha mãe gostou que você ligou. Regina confessou revirando os olhos.

Regina deu outra gargalhada quando viu que Emma não mandou uma mensagem imediatamente. 'Ela deve estar pensando o que falar para mim. Eu a deixei sem fala. Hum, bom sinal'. Regina estava se sentindo completamente feliz aquela noite e quando ela fica desse jeito, não perdoa ninguém... Solta várias brincadeiras e piadas.

ESCB: Bem eu costumo colocar as iniciais de Emma Swan Cavaleira Branca. Eu sempre brinquei dizendo que um dia ainda seria Cavaleira de alguma dama indefesa. Mas eu vou mudar para ES que dessa vez não é espanhol.

EQRM: Hum então você quis ser a salvadora de alguém senhorita Swan. Interessante. E você já encontrou essa dama indefesa que precisa da sua ajuda... Que precisa ser salva por esse seu lado salvadora? Eu fiquei curiosa agora. 'Vamos ver o que ela vai responder. Cheque Mate senhorita Swan'.

ES: Eu já quis ser salvadora sim, mas nunca salvei ninguém. Mas se você precisar de ajuda, eu estou e sempre estarei sempre por aqui. 'Hum... Ela já quis me testar. Espero ter me saído bem no teste'.

EQRM: Ótima resposta Senhorita Swan. Mas que eu saiba não preciso ser salva. Mas é muito bom saber que você estará por aqui, mesmo não me conhecendo muito bem.

ES: Eu posso não te conhecer muito bem, mas pretendo conhecer tudo o que eu puder sobre você. Tudo o que você gosta, não gosta, sonhos, entre outras coisas. O que eu mais quero hoje é te conhecer cada vez mais e chegar ao seu coração, nem que eu tenha que ter uma conversa com o meu pai ao seu respeito. Não que ele vá me contar alguma coisa. Vamos começar: Essa sigla é Evil Queen Regina Mills não é? 'E melhor eu começar as perguntas simples, para depois chegar às mais complexas. Eu não quero assustar minha linda morena',

EQRM: Sim é isso mesmo. Mas assim como você posso mudar para apenas RM. Eu fico feliz e um pouco sem jeito ao saber que você quer me conhecer mesmo eu sendo Evil Queen. E quanto a David ele não sabe tanta coisa assim de mim. O melhor é você usar outra pessoa como sua informante. 'Como a Belle ou minha mãe, por exemplo'.

ES: Obrigada pela dica, Regina. Ainda não conheço ninguém, mas vou anotar esse conselho para eu não esquecer. Apesar de que nossas amigas estão namorando... (Eu sou amiga da Ruby, a namorada de Belle que é sua amiga) então estou há um passo de conhecer a Belle. Elas já marcaram um encontro de se conhecerem pessoalmente e Ruby já me convidou para ir ao jantar com elas. 'Cheque mate minha evil queen'.

RM: A garota que Belle está vendo é sua amiga? Hum, interessante. E você está pensando em aceitar esse jantar delas? E se você aceitar já tem alguém em vista para levar junto? Ou você vai sozinha? 'Oh não senhorita Swan. Não faça isso comigo. Você será minha e só minha. Deixa-me por minhas mãos em você. Ninguém irá chegar em você novamente enquanto eu viver. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça'.

ES: Eu no começo não ia, mas Ruby está fazendo questão que eu vá. Eu não sei ainda o que vai acontecer. Ela me convidou agora a noite e eu não sei se ela vai convidar alguém ou não. Se for só nós três eu não irei. Não quero atrapalhar o jantar de ninguém. Mas porque a pergunta senhorita Mills? Está com ciúmes de mim é? 'Hum minha Regina está com ciúmes. Eu tenho que falar para Ruby. Ela nem vai acreditar nisso'.

RM: Eu com ciúmes? Imagina. Eu só fiquei curiosa em saber. Você não me deve satisfações senhorita Swan. 'Eu vou entrar na página dela no facebook e fuçar. Eu só quero ver se vai ter alguma mulher ou até mesmo homem que vá soltar uma brincadeira ou gracinha para a minha Emma. Só espero que não porque não vai ser muito agradável eu arrancar o coração dessa pessoa que vier com graça para cima dela. Mas se for necessário fazer isso, assim seja'. Regina pensou e entrou na página da Emma. Ela começou a mexer e fuçar quando viu uma morena chamada Faith Lelone, amiga da Emma deixar um comentário muito carinhoso para ela. 'Quem é essa vagabunda? O que ela quer com a minha Emma? É melhor eu olhar melhor.

ES: Eu gostei de saber que mexo com você Regina. Eu adorei te ver com ciúmes. Eu sei que não lhe devo satisfações, mas eu não estou pensando em levar ninguém, afinal apenas sou convidada desse jantar. Não acho justo levar alguém comigo. 'Ela está com ciúmes. Isso é um ótimo sinal. Controle-se Emma Swan. Não ponha tudo a perder.

RM: Então você irá sozinha? Tem certeza. Essa Faith parece gostar muito de você para te deixar uma mensagem tão carinhosa. Ela foi namorada, uma amante, rolo, ou alguma puta que você pegou por aí? Ela parece ser sexy, mas te garanto que a ponho no chinelo. Ela parece ser uma vagabunda sem muito valor. Algo de uma trepada e nada mais. Regina estava furiosa e nem se preocupou em entregar o seu ciúmes que estava corroendo por dentro. Ela iria ser o pior pesadelo para essa Faith. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa bem rebelde. Talvez uma traficante, drogada, ladra'. Regina pensou furiosa.

ES: Eu não tenho nada além de uma grande amizade com a Faith. Ela e eu somos grande amigas. Nós chegamos a estudar juntas por um tempo, mas estou adorando ver esse seu lado ciumento. Ela me pediu em namoro um tempo atrás. E eu sei que você é sexy. Eu não sou cega. 'Oh Regina, vamos lá. Peça-me em namoro ou algo. Eu vou explodir de tanta alegria. Faith não é ninguém perto de você. Apenas uma boa amiga'. Emma estava explodindo de tanta alegria. Ela não se conteve e soltou um grito de tanta alegria. A Regina dela estava morrendo de ciúmes. Mais tarde ela iria ligar para Faith contando as novidades. Emma já tinha deixado uma mensagem contando a velha amiga das novidades.

RM: Vocês são amigas com benefício? Ou seja, são amigas e casualmente dão uma trepada e não falam mais nisso? Eu pensei que você fosse uma mulher mais culta e estivesse afim de algo mais sério senhorita Swan. Mas pelo que eu vi me enganei. E você aceitou o convite dessa mulher vulgar? 'Bem essa garota não está namorando ninguém ou pelo menos não colocou na página dela. Eu vou mexer os meus pauzinhos e veremos se essa garota vai chegar perto da minha Emma novamente'. Regina continuou fuçando furiosa.

ES: Eu não tenho nada com ela além de amizade. Eu recusei o pedido de namoro dela. E somos grandes amigas agora. E eu estou querendo algo mais sério Regina. Eu quero namorar, noivar, casar, ter filhos, cachorro. Ter o meu final feliz. 'E ao seu lado de preferência. Minha linda Regina. Ela fica melhor ainda com ciúmes'. Emma confessou para si mesma e imaginou ver a Regina dela toda enciumada e sendo sexy. 'Essa mulher ainda vai me matar. Tomara que seja de prazer. Oh Regina eu sou toda tua e pelo jeito terei que falar isso a ela'.

Regina ia responder a Emma quando leu uma mensagem de Belle. "Regina eu preciso de um favor. Eu vou sair para jantar com a Ruby e ela convidou a Emma. Eu gostaria de saber se você está afim de ir com a gente. Será na 6ª feira as 19 horas em um restaurante italiano. Eu sei que você provavelmente vai ficar com raiva de mim por isso, mas eu estou realmente precisando da sua ajuda. Eu não sabia que a Emma era tão amiga da Ruby assim. Elas parecem duas irmãs. Por favor, me ajude. Eu vou ficar te devendo essa. Regina ao ler isso ficou um pouco menos tensa, mas ainda estava furiosa. Mas é claro que ela ia a esse jantar. Ela não ia deixar de ir a esse jantar nem que ela ficasse de coma. Ela não confiava nessa amizade da Emma com essa tal de Faith e ela ia observar cada palavra, troca de mensagens das duas. E se precisasse usar o seu charme para ganhar Emma de vez ela usaria.

RM: Eu também quero tudo isso, mas nem sempre podemos tudo o que desejamos ter não é? Bem eu tenho uma novidade. Belle acabou de me convidar para ir a esse jantar. E estou pensando seriamente em ir. Que azar o dessa tal de Faith. Você já tem com quem ir. E isso sou eu senhorita Swan. E já vou avisando que odeio atrasos. O jantar será na 6ª feira às 19 horas. Então esteja por lá às 19 horas.

ES: Hum... Eu estarei. E o que mais você odeia Regina? Eu quero saber mais sobre você. 'Linda demais a minha mulher ciumenta. Oh sem querer ela me deu mais esperança.

RM: Eu odeio quando tentar tirar algo de mim. Usar algo que me pertence. E você é minha Emma Swan. E será minha para sempre. Eu não divido aquilo que é meu. Eu nunca dividi e não vai ser agora que vou começar a dividir. 'Eu espero que você entenda isso e não me provoque. Eu não sou uma pessoa de dar muitos avisos, eu sou uma mulher de ação minha loira'. Regina pensou ainda brava.

ES: Tudo o que eu quero nessa vida é ser sua Regina. Eu te quero só para mim também. Qual é a sua cor preferida? Eu estou perguntando assim posso por algo da cor no dia do nosso encontro duplo. 'E conhecer um pouco mais de você, claro'.

RM: Minha cor favorita é roxa e a sua? Você não precisa por algo roxo só para me agradar. Mas agradeço a sua boa vontade. Qual é o seu prato predileto? O meu é lasanha. 'Assim eu vou poder fazer um jantar para nós duas a qualquer momento'.

ES: Minha cor favorita é vermelho. E o meu prato favorito é lasanha também, mas faz tempo que não sei o que é isso. Nem sempre mamãe pode fazer. Eu acredito que já faz um mês ou até um pouco mais que não como. E qual é a sua sobremesa favorita? Eu amo uma torta de maçã. E quando mamãe faz por aqui, sou a primeira a comer tudo. 'Ótimo Emma ela vai pensar que você é comilona'. Emma pensou bufando.

RM: A minha também é torta de maçã. Minha mãe e eu temos várias macieiras. Maçã é minha fruta preferida. Afinal ela foi a fruta que Eva comeu no Paraíso não é? Ela é uma fruta sexy, proibida. Regina comentou e deu uma risada gostosa. 'Que pena que você não pode me ver nesse momento meu amor'.

ES: Bem ela é bem sexy mesmo. Ela sempre nos faz lembrar algo proibido. Eu também gosto de maçãs.

RM: É bom saber que você gosta da minha fruta proibida Emma Swan. Quem sabe um dia eu te convide para jantar aqui em casa. Bem Senhorita Swan tenho que desligar. Eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã. Boa noite e tenha um ótimo sonho. 'E sonhe comigo'.

ES: Eu gosto de tudo o que é relacionado a você. Vou adorar ir até a sua casa senhorita Mills. Isto é, se minha sogra não achar ruim. Ops, a sua mãe. Boa noite e sonhe comigo. 'Eu com certeza irei sonhar com você e acordar toda nervosa por ver que é só sonho. Mas vai valer a pena cada segundo disso'.

RS: É bom saber disso Emma. Até amanhã então. 'Eu vou aproveitar e ligar para Neal. Ele é policial e deve saber alguma coisa dessa garota'.

ES: Até amanhã mulher da minha vida. Senhora dos meus pensamentos e emoções. 'Aposto que ela vai continuar fuçando na minha página. Como se eu não fizesse com a dela também'.

E assim cada uma desligou e continuou pensando em tudo o que aconteceu em apenas 24 horas, mas que de certa forma mexeu profundamente com a vida de ambas.


	5. Mexendo no notebook de Regina

Capítulo 5: Mexendo no notebook de Regina.

Cora esperou a filha sair para ir até o quarto dela. Quando ela chegou por lá, até revirou os olhos. Regina nunca deixava o notebook ligado. Ela deve ter esquecido por algum motivo. Será que ela viu algo que não gostou? Ou aconteceu alguma coisa? Bem, é melhor para mim. Fica mais fácil para mexer. Não que eu não saiba o nome dela de usuário ou a senha'. Cora pensou preocupada enquanto entrava no facebook da filha.

Cora começou a fuçar e achou uma mensagem da Belle sobre o jantar e o comentário que a filha dela deixou. 'Hum, interessante. A Belle marcou um encontro duplo. E a minha filha concordou. O que será que aconteceu? Gina não é de fazer isso. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Ela não iria aceitar um jantar só por que a amiga dela pediu. Aí tem mais coisas. Deixo eu ler essa mensagem de novo. "É claro que eu irei com vocês. Eu geralmente não iria mesmo, mas não é apropriado deixar a senhorita Swan sozinha. Restaurante italiano? Hum, então eu irei me vestir um pouco mais elegante. Eu estarei lá Belle. Pode avisar senhorita Swan que eu serei companhia dela. Regina". Cora leu novamente e logo em seguida viu que Emma Swan curtiu aquela mensagem. Ela aproveitou para entrar no facebook da Emma.

'Hum. Vejamos o que ela colocou por aqui. Solteira, 28 anos. Que fotos bonitas. Ela é linda mesmo'. Cora continuou mexendo e vendo as fotos, mensagens, quem eram os amigos de Emma, família e quando ela viu a mensagem da Faith está respirou fundo. 'Será que a Regina viu isso? Que mensagem é essa? "Olá gostosa. Como anda a vida gata? Eu estou morrendo de saudades de você minha loira. Quando a gente vai se ver? Você está cada vez melhor hein? Não vejo a hora de por as minhas mãos em você e te dar vários abraços, sentindo o seu perfume. Não some não é gata. Beijos minha princesa. Faith". Cora leu em voz alta com um certo ar de desgosto. 'Que mulher mais vulgar. Ela é amiga da Emma? Apesar de que parece algo mais. Oh não. Minha filha viu'. Cora pensou quando viu que Regina Mills tinha curtido aquela mensagem.

"Eu tenho até pena de você Faith quando minha filha por as mãos em você. Ela riu quando leu a mensagem da Regina logo em baixo. 'Nossa senhorita Faith você é sempre assim vulgar com todo mundo? Seus pais por acaso não lhe deram educação. Você pode ser o que for da senhorita Swan, mas ninguém precisa saber a forma como você a trata. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar trataria a senhorita Swan com muito mais respeito. Ela é uma dama e merece ser tratada como tal. Você trata assim todo mundo ou só aquelas que você considera especial?". Cora leu e pensou que a filha dela até se conteve. Ela riu novamente quando viu que Emma Swan tinha curtido a mensagem da Regina e escrito. "Obrigada Regina. Você também é uma dama e merece ser tratada como tal. A Faith me trata assim já há muito tempo. Eu meio que me acostumei com esse jeito dela. Mas ser tratada carinhosamente é algo muito bom". Cora leu e achou melhor entrar na página da tal Faith.

E depois de mexer um pouco, ela viu uma mensagem de Regina para ela na pequena janela onde as pessoas batem papo. "Cara Faith eu não a conheço, mas eu não pude deixar de passar por aqui e deixar um simples recado. Vejamos: A mim não importa se você gosta da Emma ou não ou se você quer vê-la ou não. Ela não está mais sozinha. Nós não estamos namorando ainda, mas, ela é a minha outra metade e eu farei de tudo para ela ser minha. E quando ela for minha, será para sempre. Você pode ser sexy e até bonita, mas as suas atitudes a torna feia. Eu não costumo dividir o que é meu, e a Emma não é exceção. Então eu estou lhe avisando educadamente. Não a procure mais, não fale mais com ela. Você não é digna de estar ao lado dela. Eu sei que você vai achar estranho, mas, eu não sou uma mulher de avisos, eu só vou te avisar uma vez. Fique longe dela o máximo que puder, porque senão eu acabo com a sua raça. Você não me conhece e não sabe do que sou capaz. E pode ter certeza que moverei montanhas se for preciso, mas acabarei com a sua raça se você não ouvir o pequeno conselho que te dou em deixar a Emma em paz. Não importa se você é apenas amiga ou não. A deixe em paz se você realmente amar a sua própria vida". Cora leu e sentiu um orgulho enorme pela própria filha. Cora estava indignada também e resolveu ver com Gold se ele poderia pesquisar a vida dessa jovem em tudo. Ela queria saber sobre a vida inteira dessa mulher que estava querendo atrapalhar a felicidade da filha dela. Essa tal Faith não sabia com quem ela estava mexendo. "Ninguém mexe com a minha filha ou minha nova nora e sai ileso. Se Regina é má, evil queen... Eu sou pior que ela pelo menos umas 3 vezes quando pisam no meu calo. Ela não vai sentir ou perceber o furação chamado Coralina Mills passar por ela". Cora disse sozinha e resolveu ligar para o namorado dela.

"Alô? Gold?". Cora perguntou quando ela ouviu alguém atender ao telefone fixo de Gold.

"Alô Cora. O que devo a honra de você estar me ligando nesse momento. Você precisa da minha ajuda, querida?" Gold resolveu brincar com a namorada dele. Ele já sabia do que estava acontecendo e não estava nem um pouco feliz.

"Olá meu amor. Desculpa eu estar ligando a essa hora. É que vou precisar de sua ajuda sim. Eu quero que você use seus conhecimentos para achar tudo o que você puder sobre uma pessoa que está atrapalhando a minha vida e a vida da minha filha". Cora disse extremamente séria.

"Eu já sei querida. Regina passou por aqui mais cedo e conversou com a Belle e com o Neal. E eu já anotei o nome, sobrenome, vi a foto. E tudo o que eu puder fazer, farei. Não se preocupe. Mudando um pouco de assunto, por que você não vem aqui. Belle e eu estamos começando a procurar por essa moça. Quem sabe você pode dar umas dicas. Você tem uma intuição forte e acho que ela será importante nesse nosso novo trabalho e claro, assim a gente pode namorar um pouco. Até a Ruby vai passar por aqui para ver a Belle". Gold disse sério.

"Mas a Ruby e a Belle não tinham combinado de se encontrar na 6ª-feira? A Ruby conhece essa moça?" Cora perguntou curiosa.

"Sim, eu sei que elas tinham combinado de sair na 6ª e elas ainda vão. Isso não mudou em nada o jantar. E pelo que eu entendi a Ruby não conhece a Faith. Essa tal moça só conhece a Emma. A Ruby também leu a mensagem que ela deixou no facebook da Emma e não gostou nenhum pouco. Nem a própria Emma. Eu te espero querida. Não demore". Gold comentou com Cora que deu um suspirou e concordou em ir até a casa deles.

Cora decidiu deixar o notebook como estava e foi se arrumar. Ela teria uma conversa muito interessante agora e não queria se atrasar. Ela se arrumou colocando um conjunto de saia preta e um blazer preto e foi até a casa do Gold sabendo que ela tinha ainda muito que fazer para tirar de todas as formas essa moça do caminho delas.

Não muito distante dali, Emma estava conversando pelo telefone com a Faith que apesar de ter sido ameaçada pela Regina, não estava muito preocupada com isso. Emma estava mais preocupada com a amiga que ela própria. A loira não gostava do jeito que Faith a tratava, mas esse era o jeito de ser da caçadora e ela não podia fazer nada para mudar. E ela não sabia o que fazer para Faith ouvi-la e deixar de mandar mensagens no facebook por um tempo, mas a caçadora não estava concordando e chegou a dizer que a pequena ameaça da Regina era apenas algo que ela recebia todos os dias. Para Faith se ela deixasse de conversar com Emma era um desaforo e ela estaria mostrando que tem medo da outra morena que também não sabia com quem ela estava mexendo. Faith tinha muitos anos de prática e experiência e usaria tudo o que tivesse a seu alcance se um dia fosse preciso usar com a outra morena. Mas não iria de forma alguma deixar de falar com a loira. Muito pelo contrário... Agora ela estava com mais vontade ainda de ver Emma e se possível ficar com a loira pelo menos uma vez. E se a Regina se achava perigosa, ela também era.

Emma deu um suspiro longo e resolveu deixar assim. Faith estava decidida a continuar conversando com ela, não vendo o perigo que isso causaria a ela, então quem era a loira para falar alguma coisa. Ela tentou e não foi ouvida. Então ela decidiu ficar longe disso tudo e torcer para que vencesse a melhor, mesmo sabendo que o coração dela pertencia a uma única mulher: Regina Mills. A mulher quem tinha roubado o coração dela da primeira palavra que trocaram juntas.


	6. Cora faz uma visita a Emma

Capítulo 6: Cora faz uma visita a Emma.

Chegou o grande dia do jantar e Regina e Emma não poderiam estar mais nervosas e ansiosas. Elas estavam trocando mensagens e conversando pelo Hotmail e facebook todos os dias quase há uma semana.

Quanto a Faith as coisas continuavam na mesma. Regina estava cada vez mais chateada sobre isso, já que todo dia via uma mensagem da outra morena no Facebook de Emma, mas pelo menos a loira não respondia, o que dava um pouco de esperança a Regina. Regina também estava deixando todos os dias mensagens, mas Emma respondia e da forma mais carinhosa do mundo.

Regina saiu de casa logo cedo, ela não conseguia ficar parada um minuto sequer. Ela precisava comprar alguma roupa, ou pelo menos ficar admirando as vitrines. Ela sabia que se ficasse em casa, acabaria ficando mais nervosa ainda.

Quando a Regina passou em frente a uma loja esotérica, ela não resistiu e entrou para dar uma olhada. Ela simplesmente se encantou com o lugar, se sentindo em casa imediatamente.

Regina viu que nessa loja tinha umas poções bem interessantes tais como: o de esquecimento (o qual ela usaria sem problema algum em uma determinada rival); o do amor, o da verdade (para usar em Emma); o da fertilidade (Ela queria ter vários filhos e sabia que só os teria com Emma), além de um feitiço que acabaria com a energia vital da pessoa em instantes. Mesmo sabendo que cada ação provoca uma reação, e que depois teria um preço alto a pagar, ela resolveu perguntar para o dono da loja o quanto ficaria se ela levasse tudo e se eles entregassem por sedex no mesmo dia.

O dono da loja se mostrou ser uma pessoa extremamente simpática e chegou inclusive a dar umas dicas melhores sobre todas essas poções que Evil Queen estava levando e chegou a sugerir mais uma poção: a da invisibilidade.

Mesmo querendo matar a Faith com as próprias mãos, Regina decidiu levá-la junto das outras poções e pagou com o cartão de crédito a vista. O simpático senhor disse que no máximo em 24 horas os produtos estariam chegando na mansão dos Mills e com um lindo sorriso e cartão da loja, do qual ela tinha tornado freguesa, Regina decidiu ir para a casa estudar um pouco essas poções até a hora de se arrumar para ir ao 1º encontro com Emma Swan, o que ela sabia que seria o 1º de muitos, afinal ninguém resistia aos encantos de Regina Mills, principalmente quando esse alguém no caso Emma Swan fosse o objeto de desejo da morena.

Enquanto isso, na residência dos Swan: Mary, Emma e David estavam conversando animadamente sobre o jantar de hoje à noite.

Emma estava ouvindo piadas dos pais quando ouviu a campanhia tocar. 'Quem será a essa hora? Falta 4 horas para o jantar. Será que alguém desistiu? Bem só tem um jeito de saber e é abrindo a porta'. Emma ficou completamente estática e surpresa ao ver Cora Mills em frente a porta com um lindo sorriso no rosto e uma torta de maçã com o soro da verdade.

Cora queria ouvir os verdadeiros sentimentos de Emma por sua filha e só conseguiu pensar em colocar uma quantia razoável da porção na sobremesa e junto fez um encantamento para somente a futura nora sentir os efeitos disso.

"Olá. Boa tarde Emma. Nós podemos conversar ou cheguei em uma hora ruim? Eu sei que deveria ter avisado, mas trouxe uma lembrança para vocês. Eu sei que assim como a minha filha, sua sobremesa favorita é torta de maçã. Eu não resisti e trouxe para a minha futura nora, mas eu posso voltar outra hora". Cora resolveu falar dessa forma para não prejudicar o plano que ela tinha em mente.

"Imagina sogra... É quer dizer Cora. Você não atrapalha em nada. Não foi uma hora ruim não. E mesmo assim, você nunca atrapalha. Obrigada pela torta. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de comer. Seja bem vinda a nossa humilde casa. Entre e fique a vontade. Você não precisava trazer nada, mas obrigada pelo presente". Emma disse dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha e levou Cora até a sala onde todos estavam conversando.

Cora adorou ver Mary novamente e de uma forma educada cumprimentou tanto Mary quanto David. Quando Mary viu o que Cora tinha trazido para a filha dela, agradeceu imediatamente a Cora pela gentileza em trazer algo tão gostoso para Emma e todos eles.

Emma foi até a cozinha deixar em cima da mesa a torta quando ela viu, não pode resistir e comeu um pedaço. E esse pedaço se tornou outro, e mais outro e assim por diante. Quando ela percebeu tinha comido a torta inteira. 'Oh meu Deus agora vão achar que sou comilona. Logo no dia em que me sogra está aqui em casa'. Emma pensou e começou a dar risada quando uma imagem dela casada com Regina e uns 4 ou 5 filhos sentados em sofá assistindo televisão. E Emma extremamente gorda, suja, com o cabelo em desalinho reclamava de levantar do sofá até mesmo para ir ao banheiro. E Regina levantando para fazer tudo na casa e cuidando dos filhos. Isso a fez lembrar de duas imagens altamente engraçadas. Primeiro lembrou-se do filme Olha quem está falando onde a atriz principal imaginando o personagem de John Travolta todo maltrapilho desleixado no sofá e essa personagem tendo que cuidar de tudo, e a segunda foi Anya da série Buffy imaginando Xander também desse jeito todo desleixado em um sofá, na noite em que Anya ia casar com Xander. 'Bem isso provavelmente não vai acontecer. A Regina me mataria se isso realmente fosse verdade. E não de prazer, infelizmente. Pelo menos estou imaginando isso com ela. Eu realmente quero casar com ela, ter filhos e viver uma vida saudável e feliz com eles'. Emma pensou feliz.

Cora resolveu ser sincera e explicar a David e a Mary o que tinha feito com a sobremesa e o porquê. A 1ª reação de Mary foi de espanto e depois uma pequena risada.

Cora achou estranho ouvir a risada de Mary, e perguntou o motivo. Mary respondeu que se tivesse no lugar dela faria o mesmo. David comentou que um pouco antes de Cora chegar, Mary e ele estavam perguntando para a filha deles o que ela estava sentindo em relação a esse jantar. E que eles entendiam perfeitamente os motivos que a fizeram fazer isso. Ela agradeceu a compreensão dos pais de Emma e decidiu que ia até a cozinha. Emma estava demorando demais e ela não queria perder esta oportunidade de ser uma mãe e sogra prestativa e solidária.

David achou melhor ir também e gravar a cena toda. Ele sabia que ia ser muito engraçado tudo isso. O que ele não tinha certeza era se colocava ou não o vídeo do que for gravado agora mesmo no youtube. Já que a filha não ia gostar muito de ver isso depois de passar o efeito do soro da verdade. E ela provavelmente não ia se lembrar de nada depois.

Cora, David e Mary deram risada quando viram que Emma tinha devorado a torta inteira em menos de meia hora. 'Emma é tão linda. Até quando apronta é encantadora. Bem ela teve quem puxar: Mary é claro. Mas eu nunca vou poder ter nada com a mãe dela. O que é uma pena. Mas é melhor eu não pensar em Mary agora e sim que isso é até melhor que eu esperava. Já que o soro vai surtir mais efeito ainda. Hoje eu não saio daqui de mãos abanando. Minha filha hoje vai ficar sabendo o que a minha linda nora pensa a respeito dela'. Cora pensou feliz.

"Eu peço desculpas pela minha filha Cora. Ela normalmente não é assim, pelo menos ela tenta ser mais educada. Emma! Não foi essa educação que eu dei a você. Você deve ter puxado a parte do seu pai na família. Porque a minha família não faz isso. Que tal falta de educação!". Mary disse divertida e viu a filha bufando, bem aborrecida.

"Ah mãe. Pelo amor de Deus! Quem ouve pensa que eu sou comilona, rebelde ou ainda a pior filha do mundo. Eu te aviso a todo lugar que eu vou quando saio, levo o meu celular como se eu fosse uma criança e sempre trago algo para a senhora. Eu pareço uma criança que tem que avisar a mamãe todo o movimento que dá". Emma começou bufando. "Se ser mal educada é comer toda essa torta deliciosa que a minha sogra fez, então serei sempre assim. A culpa é dela em ser uma cozinheira tão boa. Eu nunca comi uma torta tão gostosa quanto essa. Eu já estava morrendo de vontade de comer, salivando inclusive. A sorte de vocês é que eu estou segurando um arroto há algum tempo. Ops, saiu". Emma explicou e arrotando logo em seguida.

David e Cora caíram na risada, mas Mary ficou até roxa de vergonha. Ela sabia que essa era o que a filha realmente pensava e ficou extremamente envergonhada e deu um olhar fuzilante a Emma.

"Tudo bem, mamãe. Eu peço desculpas a todos pelo que eu acabei de fazer e por ter sido gulosa e ter comido tudo. E sogra, se você cozinhar tão bem assim outros pratos, eu vou me convidar e aparecer na sua casa sempre para jantar, mesmo que não dê em nada o jantar dessa noite. Eu amo a Regina, mas eu não sei como isso vai sair. Eu estou bem nervosa e ansiosa. Faz tempo que não saio com ninguém. Ainda mais que eu amo. Bem voltando a torta... Isso parece um manjar dos Deus, um Paraíso. Acho que a Regina deve malhar direto para ter um corpo escultura e gostoso daquele jeito. Eu não sei o que é transar há muito tempo. Mas se ela for boa de cama o quanto é gostosa, meu Deus! Ela vai ser a minha morte". Emma disse maliciosa.

Cora e David mais uma vez deram risada e Mary cada vez mais vermelha e brava. "Emma! Isso não é coisa que se diz na frente dos próprios pais e da mãe de quem você ama!". Mary disse bem brava.

"Pode deixar Mary. Eu acho a Emma encantadora. Então você ama e deseja a minha filha, certo? E o que você sente por essa tal de Faith? Ela mexe algo em você? Ou vocês são apenas amigas?" Cora resolveu intervir. Ela precisava saber disso.

"Eu peço desculpas novamente, mas mamãe essa é a pura verdade. Eu não estou mentindo. É como eu me sinto. Sim sogra. Eu amo e desejo a Regina. E torço para que ela seja tão bem de cama quanto ela aparenta ser. Eu sei que relacionamento não é só isso. É cumplicidade, amor, carinho, respeito mútuo, amizade, fidelidade entre outras coisas, mas sentir desejo, tesão, paixão e querer tirar com os dentes a roupa de quem se ama também é importante. Eu sei no fundo do meu eu, que sua filha é minha outra metade, mas não nego que eu sinto tesão, desejo por Faith. Ela é uma mulher muito sexy, ela transpira sexualidade por ela anda. Sim, eu sei que a Regina também, mas não posso negar que Faith é sexy. Mas infelizmente ela é de uma noite só. Só sexo e nada mais. Ela é alguém que sempre quer ficar por cima e comandar o sexo do início ao fim e me trata como se eu fosse uma vagabunda qualquer. Ela não tem classe e não me trata como uma dama como a Regina. Então se eu caísse em tentação, eu sei que seria algo de uma noite apenas e nada mais. E eu não quero só isso. Eu quero um relacionamento sério. Namorar, noivar, construir um lar, casar, ter filhos. E ser tudo para essa outra pessoa. Eu estou me sentindo tão estranha. Depois que eu comi a torta eu não consigo mentir ou omitir. Parece que a minha boca está dominando o meu corpo e meu cérebro. O engraçado é que eu lembro de ter visto isso na série espanhola Los Hombres de Paco com um policial que pegou Pepa e Silvia dando um amasso e acabou injetando uma agulha que eu penso que tinha o soro da verdade ou algo assim". Emma disse pensativa.

"Eu sei do que você está falando. Eu me lembro dessa série e desse episódio. A Regina e eu demos muita risada dessa cena. Mas Emma me diga algo. Se hoje a Faith aparecesse nesse jantar por acaso. Bem você deixaria o tesão que você sente por ela falar mais alto ou você resistiria a tentação? E Emma você está com o soro da verdade. Pelo que eu estou vendo você ficará assim por 24 horas". Cora disse e riu do biquinho que Emma fez.

"A tentação iria ser muito forte. Eu não transo há tanto tento que a minha vagina deve estar pensando que eu virei santa. E se Faith aparecesse e me provocasse confesso que seria muito difícil resistir, já que eu sei que ela iria ficar toda molhada e querendo brincar. Eu não me importo em ser coadjuvante e deixar a minha parceira dominar uma vez ou outra, mas eu também gosto de dominar, de ser quem puxar um beijo, apertar determinadas partes do corpo entre outras coisas e sei que Faith nunca deixaria eu dominar uma vez. Eu sei que meu coração ia gritar comigo para não trair a Regina e meu corpo iria falar para eu fazer e ter uma noite alucinante com a Faith. E com a Regina eu não tentaria algo mais sexy, mais carnal já que é ainda nosso primeiro encontro e eu vou ter que me conter. Geralmente é no 3º encontro que vamos para a cama com a outra pessoa. E eu vou ter que me controlar e muito para não cair em tentação e chegar em sua filha. Eu sei que temos ainda muito o que falar, trocar experiências, mas eu sei que será difícil hoje". Emma disse séria.

"Eu entendo Emma e agradeço a sinceridade. Mas se você vier a cair em tentação e cair aos encantos de Faith, você vai sofrer e muito nas mãos da minha filha. Ela é ciumenta e possessiva quanto ao que ela acha que é dela. Ela não divide nada com ninguém, ainda mais você quem ela diz que é o verdadeiro amor dela. Ela vai surtar, e vai mostrar para você de todas as formas que você é a outra metade dela e que ela é a única pessoa que pode mexer em você. E espero realmente que você se segure e resista a tentação minha nora. Minha filha vale a pena. Porque ela não só te deseja. Ela te ama. De coração, corpo, alma. E ela não perdoa. Ela fará de tudo para que essa traição não se repita. Vá por mim, eu conheço minha filha perfeitamente bem". Cora Mills confessou a nora quem ficou de boca aberta.

"Eu farei tudo o que puder para resistir a Faith e espero que ela realmente não apareça por lá. Eu sei que sua filha é capaz disso mesmo. Obrigada sogra pela força. Mas tenha certeza que eu amo sua filha e farei de tudo para não magoá-la. Eu sinto muito, mas falta só duas horas e meia para esse famoso jantar e eu tenho que tomar banho, escolher a roupa e ficar um pouco apresentável não? Eu sinto muito por qualquer coisa". Emma falou para Cora e resolveu se despedir de todos antes que ela ficasse atrasada. Ela não podia se atrasar, não hoje. Sabendo que Regina odeia atrasos. Ela queria ficar no lado bem da morena, porque ela sabia que Regina contra alguém deveria ser algo extremamente perigoso. E assim Emma subiu deixando os pais e Cora na cozinha. Cora pediu uma cópia do vídeo para mostrar para Regina e assim que conseguiu foi até a própria casa sabendo que teria que mostrar esse vídeo para a filha dela para ela saber o que realmente a futura namorada pensava de tudo isso. Por um lado Cora estava feliz ao ver que Emma realmente amava Regina e o que ela sentia por Faith era apenas tesão, desejo, mas que ela não pretendia trair a filha dela dormindo com a outra morena. Quando Cora usou a magia para tele transportar e chegou na porta da mansão Mills, ela sabia que esse vídeo seria extremamente importante para o relacionamento entre Regina e Emma e ela estava torcendo para que desse tudo certo essa noite e que mais futuramente sua filha lhe desse netos, um monte deles. Ela realmente torcia para que desse tudo certo e que hoje fosse o começo de uma linda história de amor que se dependesse dela duraria por toda a vida.


	7. Encontro Duplo

Capítulo 7: Encontro Duplo.

Quando Cora chegou em casa, estranhou quando a filha ainda estava na sala sentada no sofá.

"Onde a senhora foi? A senhora saiu e eu fiquei preocupada. Eu sei que não peço ajuda com roupas, mas Emma é diferente das pessoas que eu geralmente saio e eu estou precisando de ajuda". Regina pediu ansiosa e nervosa. Ela estava tão nervosa que chegava a tremer.

"Eu estava na casa da minha nora. Você escolheu tão bem Gina. Ela é tão encantadora, até quando está sendo verdadeira por ação do soro da verdade. Eu levei uma torta de maçã com o soro nele e foi muito engraçado. Eu vou te ajudar filha, mas primeiro eu vou tomar banho e tirar a baba que saiu depois de 2 horas ou mais ao lado da minha 1ª paixão: Mary Margareth Swan. Oh mulher linda aquela. Até quando tímida, brava e envergonhada. Veja em seu notebook o vídeo que seu sogro fez hoje a tarde da sua mulher. Você vai adorar. Eu já venho". Cora disse a filha deixando o pen-drive antes de sumir da sala com a fumaça roxa, tão característica da família Mills.

Regina ia falar com a mãe, chamando sua atenção, mas não deu tempo. Amanhã ela chamaria a atenção de Cora. Ninguém faria mal a Emma, nem mesmo a mãe dela. Está certo que a intenção de Cora tinha sido das melhores, mas mesmo assim. Regina ficou bem brava com isso, mas fez como foi pedido e começou a assistir o vídeo e ver Emma agindo "tão fina" e "sutil" como uma caminhoneira, mas encantadora como Cora tinha dito. Na parte em que Emma tinha dito que não fazia sexo por um bom tempo e que precisava fazer, Regina não aguentou e deu uma boa gargalhada. 'Oh amor! Isso vai ser por pouco tempo. Faz tempo para mim também. A última vez que eu fiz foi o ano passado com a Kathryn. Aguente só mais um pouco. Quando fizermos amor pela 1ª vez, eu te prometo levar ao Paraíso e voltar. Da 1ª de muitas, meu amor'.

E quando passou a parte de Faith, Regina ficou tão irritada que começou a soltar bolas de fogo na mão e ficou se contendo para ir até Sunnydale, na Califórnia. 'Eu devo dar um ponto final nessa garota, mas como eu sei que vai demorar por horas e horas é melhor eu não fazer isso. Eu não posso me atrasar. Não no meu 1º encontro com a minha futura esposa e mãe dos meus filhos'. Regina pensou séria. Ela terminou de ver o vídeo rindo. No geral foi engraçado. E mesmo não sendo uma mulher de fazer amor no 1º encontro, ela o faria hoje à noite. Apesar de que ela não queria que as pessoas ficassem ouvindo isso. Ela não gostou que Emma foi sincera para Mary, David e Cora, mas ela não podia fazer nada. Regina sabia que ficaria envergonhada quando visse David e Mary, mas já foi feito. Ainda bem que ela viu esse vídeo sozinha, ela não saberia qual seria sua reação se visse com outras pessoas... Ou melhor até sabia... Raiva, ciúmes, vergonha.

Quando Cora desceu e foi até a sala, notou que a filha estava mais confiante, menos nervosa e ansiosa e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Pelo jeito você viu e gostou do vídeo hein? Emma dizendo que te ama, te deseja hein. Eu pensei que seria a única a estragar os meus netos, mas pelo que vi a outra mãe deles irá me ajudar. Ela foi encantadora até quando apoiou os braços em cima da mesa, arrotou e falou com a boca cheia. Que bom que essa casa terá mais alegria e que arranjei uma sócia para fazer minhas brincadeiras e deixar você até sem fôlego de tão brava". Cora confessou e deu uma gargalhada com a cara séria e brava da filha.

"Mamãe! Pelo amor de Deus! Isso é totalmente inapropriado e não tem a menor graça. Eu não vou deixar você e a Emma estragarem a educação dos meus filhos. Eu sei que ela será a outra mãe deles, mas a educação é um fator extremamente importante e tem que ser passada desde criança. Poxa mamãe ela já terá a mulher dela em casa, cheia de amor para dar, pronta para o que ela precisar e você quer que ela saia e apronte todas contigo sabendo que eu não vou gostar nenhum pouco e que isso fará ela dormir no sofá ou em um quarto de hóspedes sabendo que ela poderia estar na nossa cama?" Regina perguntou brava. Ela olhou no relógio e viu que faltava 1 hora apenas e ela tinha que tomar banho e se arrumar. Ela teria que usar magia novamente para ter tempo de sair de casa em pelo menos 40 minutos.

"Filha se arruma extremamente sexy e leve sua mulher para cama depois do jantar. Antes que sua rival faça isso. E não se esqueça que ela gosta de dominar as vezes. Não seja tão dominadora. Deixe ela dominar um pouco e ela será sua para sempre. Lembre-se que esse é um dos motivos dela não sentir mais nada pela Faith além de tesão. E vista vermelho, eu sei que é a cor favorita dela, e assim sua mulher vai adorar isso". Cora disse para a filha e piscou maliciosamente.

"É o que farei mamãe. Obrigada por tudo. Eu também te amo. Agora eu vou subir para tomar banho e me arrumar". Regina comentou e logo foi para o banheiro em uma fumaça roxa igual a mãe dela e foi até tomar banho. Ela usou a magia para ser mais rápida. Chegando no quarto dela, Regina resolveu seguir o conselho da mãe dela e colocou uma saia curta vermelha (que ficou na metade das coxas dela), uma camisa branca de seda, mas deixando alguns botões abertos, mostrando o sutiã branco rendado, e um blazer vermelho.

Regina resolveu colocar um sapato alto branco para combinar com a camisa. E nos acessórios, colocou um brinco com pedras brancas, um cinto branco e o batom vermelho tomate dela. No final, ela fez uma escova no cabelo usando mais uma vez a magia. Ela passou seu perfume predileto e resolveu descer, mas antes se olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu. "Ah Emma Swan você é minha hoje. Você não precisa se preocupar com a sua menina piscando durante o jantar. Eu cuidarei disso pessoalmente mais tarde. Eu vou te dar tanto prazer que você não saberá que foi batida pelo furacão Mills". Regina disse alto para si mesma e saiu gargalhando.

Cora que estava esperando a filha descer aprovou com a mão e desejou boa sorte na missão: "Deixar Emma Swan extasiada".

Faltando 25 minutos para o jantar, Regina saiu de casa e entrou no Mercedes dela e deu os últimos retoques na maquiagem e tirou os óculos de grau dela, para dar um toque mais intelectual. Ela deu a partida no carro e em alguns minutos, chegou no D'Amelio's off the Boat Italian & Seafood Restaurant que tinha além de comida italiana, frutos do mar e peixe. O ambiente era bastante aconchegante e pequeno. Na verdade tinha 9 mesas e jantar nele só com reservas. Ele era bem familiar com os funcionários bem educados e prestativos.

Regina adorou o ambiente, tudo. Ela sabia que só poderia ter sido escolhido por Belle. O ambiente era de muito bom gosto. Não que Emma ou Ruby não sejam educadas, mas isso só poderia ter sido Belle. Ela foi até a mesa, alguns minutos antes e lá já estavam Belle e Ruby. Regina tentou ver se a conhecia, mas não se lembrava da fisionomia da senhora Lucas.

Depois de cumprimentar Belle e de Ruby, Regina sentou em uma cadeira que estava reservado a ela e esperou por Emma chegar. Quando tinha passado 5 minutos, e ela já estava bufando por esperar Emma, a loira chega em uma calça preta de couro, camisa roxa e casaco preto de couro e com os cabelos levemente cacheados.

Regina encarou Emma desde a porta e viu cada passo dela. Assim como Emma fazia com ela. Emma meio que vinha com um sorriso lindo nos lábios e parecia estar funda em pensamentos.

"Eu disse sem atrasos, senhorita Swan, mas vou relevar dessa vez. Mas espero que isso não se repita novamente". Regina falou para Emma que imediatamente fez um biquinho lindo.

"Boa noite Belle, Ruby e Regina. Eu só demorei 5 minutos. Por favor! Quem não demora 5 minutos para chegar nos lugares. Esse atraso é tão normal. Você está mais gostosa que sempre Regina. Eu não sei se vou me segurar hoje a noite. Eu vou precisar tê-la para mim. E esse óculos te deixou tão intelectual, tão sexy. Eu estou pensando em algumas fantasias agora mesmo envolvendo você, eu, e esses seus óculos. Algo como professora e aluna. Apesar de que você me fez lembrar de Louis Lane e o super homem. A única coisa que eu tenho igual a ele são os olhos claros, mas enfim, posso muito bem ser Clark Kent se você for a minha Louis". Emma disse e deu uma piscada a Regina enquanto sentava-se à mesa e olhava o cardápio.

"Boa noite Emma. Você como sempre chegando atrasada. Estou vendo que terá que mudar o seu hábito agora hein. A Regina parecia estar bem chateada e olha que você até que chegou cedo hoje. Você se lembra de quando chegou uma hora depois no meu aniversário o ano retrasado? Eu fiquei bem chateada com isso". Ruby disse divertida.

"Ah, eu sei quando foi. Eu me lembrei dessa noite. Foi o dia que eu fiquei com a gostosa da Camille Foster. Ela foi uma das últimas que eu peguei. Ela era boa de pegada, mas eu nem pude fazer nada com ela naquela noite. Ela beijava tão bem e tenha um corpo. Eu tive que tomar altos banhos gelados naquela noite fora que eu tive que me tocar sozinha para dar uma aliviada na minha menina. Eu demorei quase duas horas para conseguir um orgasmo para poder dormir e acordar cedo no dia seguinte". Emma relembrou pensativa. Ela não viu as caras bravas de todas na mesa.

"Emma Swan! Eu não preciso saber que você pegou uma vadia qualquer e que ela era gostosa, boa de pegada, e que te deixou na mão. Ainda bem que ela não fez nada além de te dar uns amassos e beijos. Eu tenho que te lembrar que o seu corpo me pertence? Isso não é coisa para se dizer a sua futura namorada, esposa e mãe dos seus filhos. Ainda mais no 1º encontro de vocês. Eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Eu vou fazer amor com você hoje e nunca mais ninguém vai ao menos te beijar quanto mais te dar uns amassos. Eu não vou dividir você com nenhuma mulher ou homem além dos nossos filhos. Eu espero que você tenha me entendido agora e não faça nenhuma besteira". Regina confessou brava, extremamente brava... O que era algo realmente perigoso.

"Qual é Regina? Isso foi há dois anos. Ou quase dois anos. Eu sei que você é a minha outra metade e é claro que não vou fazer isso. Só se for muito gostosa a ponto de eu não conseguir resistir... Mas mesmo assim vou resistir porque eu te amo e você é meu tudo". Emma emendou depois do olhar furioso que Regina lhe deu. Nesse meio tempo, Belle e Ruby disfarçadamente trocaram de mesa, deixando as duas sozinhas, dando um pouco mais de privacidade a elas. Rubi estava chateada, mas agora não era o momento. Regina já estava dando uma lição para a melhor amiga dela: Emma Swan que preferiu transar com qualquer uma a chegar cedo à festa de aniversário dela.

"Bem se você pode transar com uma mulher muito gostosa, não resistir a essa tentação então eu também posso. Nossa! Que mundo pequeno! Minha ex acabou de chegar. Eu acho que vou falar com ela. Já que ela queria transar comigo há alguns dias". Regina disse séria e ia levantar da cadeira quando Emma falou bem ríspida. "Regina Mills Swan! Não se atreva a levantar dessa cadeira, porque senão eu faço o maior escândalo. Se eu sou sua, você também é minha. E você não é a única ciumenta e possessiva aqui. Todo esse teu corpo delicioso que eu adoraria devorar cada pedaço dele é meu e somente meu. E de mais ninguém. Ela é culta e bonita, já que é bem parecida comigo, mas queridinha ela já perdeu esse cargo. Você é minha e de mais ninguém. Acho melhor a gente terminar de comer e ir embora. Hoje a noite eu vou te marcar inteira e te mostrar quem é a sua mulher". Emma disse bem brava também e quando pensou que ia beijar Regina, a morena segurou.

"Você acha que eu sou fácil assim Emma Swan. Que eu vou te beijar em público dessa maneira sem ao menos conhecer o lugar, as pessoas que estão por aqui. Oh não. E nem sei se vou ainda fazer amor contigo hoje a noite. Essa moça, Amber não é só linda por fora, mas por dentro e além disso é bem culta e inteligente. Nunca seria vulgar como você foi agora. Só na cama". Regina sussurrou no ouvido de Emma.

"Então por que você não está com ela, Regina. Se ela é tão perfeita, fique com ela. Mas eu sei por que você não está com ela. É muito fácil. Por que ela não é o amor da sua vida, a sua alma-gêmea. Amber pode ser linda, maravilhosa, culta, inteligente entre outras coisas, mas ela não faz seu coração pular e bater mais rápido, a sua respiração ficar mais rápida. Isso é apenas eu quem faço. Se fosse para fazermos um teste. E Amber beijar alguém e eu beijar alguém acho que você iria ficar mais irritada comigo e iria se levantar e sair do lugar. Ou se você a beijasse e depois me beijasse, você iria preferir o meu beijo e se entregar mais ao meu beijo. Assim como aconteceria comigo. E você sabe que é isso que sinto porque desde a tarde estou falando tudo o que eu sinto sem esconder nada. Eu sei que estou louca para te marcar inteira, te comer inteira e ser comida por você, mas eu também quero amor, carinho, troca. Eu quero ser toda sua Regina Mills Swan, não somente o corpo, mas a mente e a alma. Eu tenho certeza que quando fizermos amor pela 1ª vez eu vá ver estrelas. Você é perfeita para mim, assim como eu sou perfeita para você. Nós nascemos uma para a outra". Emma disse olhando profundamente nos olhos de Regina que apesar de tudo estava adorando esse lado romântico caminhoneira de Emma.

"Eu concordo Emma, mas você me tirou do sério com essa história da Camille. Eu sei que foi antes de termos esse 1º encontro de hoje, mas poxa, ela tocou naquilo que é meu: seu corpo, seus lábios, sua boca. Ela sentiu o seu cheiro, viu seus olhos se escurecendo. Acredito que ele deve ficar um verde musgo. E ela quase foi a sortuda de ter o seu corpo. O que agora me pertence. Eu penso que nascemos uma para outra. Mas eu sou tão ciumenta ou mais quanto você, então se formos para termos um relacionamento sério se poderemos olhar até mesmo apenas uma para outra. Eu não vou te dividir com ninguém e pelo que eu vi nem você". Regina disse um pouco mais calma.

"Não irei dividir mesmo Regina. Eu vou ser sincera. Hoje estou subindo pelas paredes. Eu estou tentando me aguentar por aqui, mas está sendo difícil. Vendo você sorrir, trocar gostos, desejos, sonhos entre outras coisas faz meu coração bater mais forte. A sua voz é tão linda. E até senhorita Swan que eu acho tão distante, vindo da sua boca é lindo. Eu não gosto quando você me chama assim, mas é o meu sobrenome e eu tenho que aceitar. Ouvir você dizer que nós iremos fazer amor hoje me deixou mais acesa e excitada ainda e agora ao ver que você quis ir até a Amber me deixou de uma forma muito possessiva. E eu não sei se isso é uma coisa boa. Algo dentro de mim só rugiu e eu senti uma energia muito grande. Eu vi que quando você estava nervosa, quase estourando saíram bolas de energia e eu senti isso em mim, mas eu não sei como lidar com esses sentimentos". Emma disse um pouco triste e Regina chegou até ela e trocaram o 1º beijo de amor. Esse 1º beijo foi como todo deveria ser: cheio de amor, paixão, desejo. Regina foi com tudo nesse beijo, mas ao sentir os lábios de Emma nos dela, ela diminuiu a força, mas não os sentimentos. Elas demoraram algum tempo se beijando nessa forma sem ninguém forçar muito, até que Emma pediu passagem na boca de Regina e elas trocaram um beijo de língua como ambas estavam querendo. Elas só pararam de praticamente comer a boca uma da outra, quando o ar se tornou raro e elas tiveram que parar. Mesmo assim elas estavam com as testas coladas. E ambas sentiram a eletricidade passarem entre elas. Essa noite elas perceberam que realmente foram feitas uma para outra e que ninguém irei conseguir separar o que cada uma estava sentindo. Elas decidiram pagar a conta e irem para a casa de Regina e continuar o que elas começaram. Elas saíram juntas de mãos dadas e foram para a casa da morena sabendo que essa noite que não tinha começado tão bem, seria o início de um relacionamento que tinha tudo para dar certo e elas sabiam disso.


	8. Criando Bebês Mágicos?

Capítulo 8 – Criando bebês Mágicos?

Emma e Regina estavam saindo de mãos dadas do restaurante, quando Amber Johnson, a ex-namorada de Regina que era parecida com Amber Benson e a Taylor Swift, parou as duas e mexeu com a morena, Emma não gostou nenhum pouco e mostrou justamente isso. Ela praticamente rosnou para a outra loira que fingiu não ter visto e tentou segurar no ombro de Regina.

"Hei, aonde você vai com tanta pressa? Eu pensei que você fosse vir até mim algum tempo atrás e resolvi vir até você. Mas se você tiver com pressa nos falamos depois. Eu não quero te atrapalhar". Amber disse olhando para as duas e percebendo que aquela hora não era boa, mas ela quis cumprimentar Regina. Ela sentia falta da morena na vida dela.

"Bem eu estou com um pouco de pressa, mas nós podemos nos falar depois Amber. Ligue para mim outra hora. Eu vou adorar falar com você. Eu realmente ia te cumprimentar, mas resolvi não ir. Você não me atrapalha, mas tenho que ir". Regina disse educadamente e saiu com Emma que estava fuzilando de tanta raiva.

"Eu entendo. E sinto muito, mas eu precisei mexer com você. Adorei te ver. Você a cada dia que passa fica mais linda. E esses óculos te deixou ainda mais sexy e intelectual, o que praticamente era impossível se tornar, pois você já nasceu linda. Falamo-nos depois então. Beijos". Amber confessou sorrindo. Ela viu que a outra loira ficou brava e enciumada. Ela tinha sido sincera com Regina quando disse que ela tinha adorado ver a morena. E faria o que fosse possível para ter algo mais com ela. E essa nova loira não seria páreo para ela.

Emma estava furiosa. Duas vezes essa noite ela ficou com ciúmes da Regina com uma outra mulher e ela não gostou nenhum pouco disso. Como essa tal de Amber vem do nada e quer ter a atenção da mulher dela assim tão de repente. E essa noite ela iria mostrar para Regina que ela não estaria falando com a Amber mais tarde e nunca mais se dependesse dela.

Regina tinha percebido que Emma tinha ficado emburrada depois do encontro dela com a Amber, mas isso serviu de lição para a loira ver como ela se sentiu hoje mais cedo quando ela disse sobre a Camile. Está certo que Emma não a namorou, que tinha sido uma noite só, mas isso doeu mesmo assim. Ela sabia que a loira estava morrendo de raiva e de ciúmes e que essa noite seria perfeita para as duas.

"Emma, querida. O que aconteceu? Você realmente irá ficar assim a noite toda? Olha eu sinto muito pela Amanda. Eu não sabia que ela ia mexer comigo na saída do restaurante. Mas você viu como eu me senti mais cedo não é? Eu não quis que isso acontecesse, mas sinto muito mesmo assim". Regina disse séria.

"Eu sei que vou me arrepender de tudo o que tenho falado hoje depois que esse soro terminar de fazer efeito porque eu estou magoando as duas mulheres que mais amo: minha mãe e você e até a Ruby. Eu sei que não deveria ter dito nada a ela, mas foi mais forte que eu". Emma confessou triste.

"Você nos magoou, mas nós te amamos tanto que iremos te perdoar. Afinal você está enfeitiçada hoje". Regina disse e sorriu ao ver o lindo sorriso de Emma e continuou a fala. "... Dessa vez". Emma ficou triste na hora e Regina achou melhor dar um beijo na boca de Emma assim que parou o carro na frente da residência dos Mills.

O beijo que tinha começado devagar, mais como uma forma de apoio e afirmar que a morena estava ao lado da loira incondicionalmente acabou ficando mais forte quando Emma colocou mais paixão e desejo nele. Elas ficaram um bom tempo trocando um beijo mais apaixonado, mas também cheio de outros sentimentos como posse, ciúmes, desejo entre outras coisas. O beijo foi parecido com o da Elena e Payton em Elena Undone. Quando o beijo terminou, ambas deram um suspiro fundo e gemeram.

"Obrigada, eu estava precisando disso. Eu sei que não é o momento certo, pois te decepcionei e muito, mas você quer namorar comigo Regina Mills? Mesmo eu sendo idiota e ter arruinado o nosso 1º encontro?". Emma perguntou sem graça.

"O nosso 1º encontro não foi tão ruim assim. Sim, você magoou a Ruby e a mim dizendo aquilo tudo, mas nós te amamos e vai precisar muito mais que isso para deixarmos você livre de nós. Você sentiu ciúmes de mim e disse que me amava. Quanto ao pedido de namoro senhorita Swan a resposta é sim. Sim, eu aceito namorar contigo só porque eu sei que você disse aquilo tudo por causa do soro. Você me deve outro encontro e tente fazer melhor da próxima vez ou eu vou pensar que você pode dizer que me ama ou até me amar, mas não é muito boa em se envolver amorosamente com alguém ou ainda não está preparada para isso". Regina quase riu do biquinho feito por Emma.

"Bom... Eu acho que terei que mostrar agora o quanto eu quero ficar com você e quanto estou séria a respeito do nosso relacionamento. Eu nunca namorei sério porque eu sempre tive medo disso, de me envolver e acabar sendo machucada, por isso sempre fugi, mas dessa vez vai ser diferente. Eu amo você e não vou fugir dessa vez. Deixa eu te amar e mostrar com ações o quanto te amo, te quero e desejo. Deixa-me mostrar fazendo amor contigo. Isso não é só uma forma de te agradecer por ser uma mulher, namorada maravilhosa, compreensiva, mas também para te mostrar a quem você pertence!". Emma comentou com a voz mais sexy e rouca que conseguiu fazer.

"Eu queria que você fosse minha essa noite Emma Swan, mas vou deixar você dominar essa vez ou então podemos revezar. Você faz amor comigo tornando-me sua e depois eu faço amor contigo e mostrando que seu coração, corpo e mente pertence a mim. Agora você é minha senhorita Swan e de mais ninguém. Vamos entrar. Quanto mais rápido entrarmos, mais cedo seremos uma da outra". Regina piscou maliciosamente e elas trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado e cheio de promessas. Então elas foram em direção a casa dos Mills.

Regina percebeu que a mãe dela não tinha ido dormir, mas nem se importou já que Cora foi a 1ª em incentivar esse romance.

Emma puxou Regina para si, juntando os corpos depois que a morena fechou a porta. A loira começou a apalpar o corpo inteira da rainha má que deu um suspiro longo antes de atacar a boca da namorada dela como se não houvesse amanhã.

"Oh! Show de sexo de graça e ao vivo? Hum... Interessante. Será que é meu aniversário e não estou sabendo? É isso aí Emma. Ame minha filha como ela merece. Eu quero ter netos, então é melhor vocês começarem a praticar logo e muitas vezes, já que a prática leva a perfeição". Cora disse na porta da cozinha. Ela tinha visto tudo e estava adorando. 'Mal sabem elas que coloquei uma câmera para gravar tudo. Eu sei que Emma não vai lembrar de nada, e assim será uma prova que elas se amaram hoje a noite. E pelo visto a coisa vai ser boa. Se a mãe dela for assim também, o pai dela é muito sortudo'. Cora pensou divertida.

"Mamãe! Por favor. Bem vamos continuar com isso no meu quarto. Minha mãe me deu um desafio e não sou mulher de recusar desafios! Nós vamos te dar netos, só não se preocupa. Boa noite mamãe". Regina disse alegremente.

"Pode deixar minha sogra. Eu vou encher essa sua casa de netos. Só não sei como já que não tenho o instrumento certo para engravidar a sua filha, mas darei um jeito". Emma disse pensativa e levantou Regina no chão e a levou no colo. "Agora vamos para o nosso quarto, minha rainha. A sua Cavaleira Branca vai te encher de amor. Você vai se sentir a mulher mais amada do mundo. Até amanhã minha sogra linda. Agora tenho um trabalho inacabado a fazer". Emma falou dando risada na escada e se divertindo com a cara vermelha da namorada dela.

"Até amanhã e faça esse serviço bem feito hein? Vai saciar todos os desejos da sua mulher". Cora gritou para Emma que respondeu. "É o que vou fazer agora mesmo". E assim que terminou de falar elas entraram no quarto de Regina aos beijos. Emma parou o beijo e delicadamente baixou Regina até deitá-la na cama de casal e a olhou cheia de amor e carinho.

"O que foi meu amor? Mudou de ideia?" Regina perguntou preocupada.

"É claro que não mudei minha ideia. Só estou olhando para a minha namorada e pensando o quanto sou sortuda em ter a mulher mais linda, gostosa, atraente, sexy, deliciosa e toda minha. Eu já transei com algumas garotas gostosas, sexys e atraentes, mas nunca tão linda, perfeita como você". Emma confessou e riu quando viu o bico de Regina.

"Droga amor. Você é ótima em quebrar climas românticos e sensuais hein? Poxa eu amo você de todas as formas até a grossa e caminhoneira, mas porcaria... Eu não preciso saber com quantas vagabundas que você transou ou como elas são gostosas, sexys ou atraentes". Regina comentou chateada. "Eu transei com algumas mulheres lindas, mas isso não é um assunto apropriado para esse momento. Agora seja uma boa namorada e faça amor comigo antes que eu perca a cabeça e explore esse seu lindo corpo primeiro". Regina não estava aguentando mais e deixou bem claro a Emma quem deu um belo sorriso e comentou: "Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha rainha". Emma gemeu e começou a brincar e mordiscar os dois ouvidos e foi descendo com os lábios no pescoço da morena, quando finalmente brincou com os grandes lábios da namorada e depois com o clitóris de Regina que estava bem rígido como uma pedra.

Emma continuou mexendo no clitóris com uma mão e com a outra segurou um seio esquerdo de Regina e apalpou, sentindo a dureza e firmeza dele, depois o direito. Ela ainda estava beijando e lambendo a garganta da rainha dela e não conseguiu se segurar e mordeu o lindo pescoço da amada, deixando uma bela marca.

Regina precisava sentir a amada dela dentro de si e foi isso que ela pediu. "Amor, por favor, eu preciso de você dentro de mim agora". Regina implorou pela 1ª vez na vida e não se arrependeu, pois logo em seguida sentiu dois dedos penetrarem bem fundo nela.

"Minha! Você é minha Regina Mills". Emma afirmou e fez movimentos de vai e vem até o fundo. "Você é tão gostosa. Você está tão apertada querida. Sua vagina está sugando os meus dedos. Goze meu amor. Eu quero provar o seu gozo e não deixar uma gota sequer". Emma sussurrou e mordeu o pescoço de Regina novamente quase sentiu as paredes da vagina da morena apertarem cada vez mais os seus dedos e logo depois a rainha má gozou como nunca deixando os dedos da loira cheios do néctar dela. Inconscientemente Emma colocou os dedos na boca provando cada gosta da namorada dela. "Hum... Você é tão gostosa. Teu gozo é tão bom. Ele é o meu novo sabor favorito". Emma disse e trocou um beijo com Regina novamente repartindo o sabor. Regina gostou disso. Ela nunca tinha sentido o próprio sabor em sua própria boca, e adorou isso.

"Gostou do seu próprio gosto amor? Eu quero mais e vou pegar mais da fonte". Emma sussurrou e penetrou Regina novamente para pegar mais do sabor agridoce da namorada dela. Nesse momento elas viram uma luz violeta sair de Emma e ir diretamente para o ventre de Regina 2 vezes. Regina sabia o que isso significava. Naquele exato momento, elas tinham gerado 2 crianças com a magia delas misturadas... Emma estava tão descontrolada, excitada que a magia dela fluiu mais forte e se encontrou com a magia da rainha má e isso fez Regina gozar novamente. Emma lambeu cada gota enquanto a morena que já tinha tido 2 orgasmos seguidos, quase desfaleceu de tanto prazer e alegria.

Emma não sabia o que pensar, mas sabia que algo havia acontecido. Nesse momento ela desejou que tivesse um falo para poder ir mais fundo na amada dela. Ela pensou com tanta força e vontade que de repente em sua região pélvica surgiu um falo e sem uma cinta para segurar. Esse falou que ajustou perfeitamente nela era grosso e relativamente grande além de ser da cor de pele dela. Emma agradeceu mentalmente a quem quer que tinha dado a chance dela em sentir mais profundamente sua mulher que ainda estava em transe e quem sabe, talvez poder engravidá-la como sua sogra queria. Ela decidiu dar alguns momentos para a namorada dela e deitou em conchinha segurando Regina com todo o amor e carinho do qual ela sentia...

Quando Regina voltou do Paraíso ela sentiu algo estranho atrás dela e sorriu quando viu o que era. Mais uma vez ela começou a ficar excitada e começou a beijar Emma mostrando o quanto ela estava feliz com isso. E assim elas fizeram amor novamente e as duas acabaram gozando juntas. E assim mais uma vez a morena viu a luz violeta sair da loira, mas dessa vez apenas uma vez. E isso a surpreendeu, porque ela tinha visto antes. Ela ficou extremamente feliz e sentindo completamente realizada já que estava grávida de 3 filhos mágicos, frutos do verdadeiro amor que compartilhava com o amor da vida dela: Emma Swan.


	9. A manhã seguinte

Capítulo 9 – A manhã seguinte.

Regina acordou naquela manhã se sentindo completamente revigorada e feliz. Ela deu um grande sorriso quando sentiu Emma agarrada bem na cintura dela e apoiando os braços na barriga da morena que não aguentou e deu um suspiro feliz.

"É assim que eu quero acordar todos os dias". Regina sussurrou, mas Emma que já estava acordada concordou. "Eu também. Isso seria ótimo". Emma começou a trocar beijos gulosos e cheios de paixão quando sentiu que o falo falso começou a dar sinal de vida.

Regina olhou para aquilo com malícia e luxúria e resolveu brincar antes de fazer qualquer coisa para aliviar a tensão da namorada dela. "Oh! Alguém acordou excitada. É melhor eu ser uma boa namorada e aliviar para você. Pense nisso como o meu 1º presente". Regina falou e sorriu ao ver como a namorada dela estava a ponto de explodir.

"Sim, eu acordei ao lado do meu amor e é claro que ia estar excitada. Você já se olhou no espelho. Você é muito gostosa e o sabor do seu sexo é sem igual. É uma das melhores coisas que já provei. Mudando de assunto: agora eu entendo o que meu pai sente. Tanta ereção assim dói. Oh". Emma comentou e se entregou ao prazer do momento.

"Mesmo você falando do meu sogro eu vou continuar o que comecei. Prepara-se para ir às nuvens como eu fui a noite passada". Regina falou e voltou a fazer sexo oral em Emma que não conseguia conter os gemidos que foram ficando cada vez mais alto.

Regina estava adorando ver esse lado da namorada dela. No início ela até pensou em pedir para Emma tentar gemer mais baixo, mas ela viu que tinha uma câmera no quarto gravando tudo o que elas estavam fazendo. A mãe dela provavelmente deve ter colocado ontem antes delas voltarem do jantar, mas a morena resolveu perguntar isso mais tarde e voltar sua atenção para a Emma dela.

Emma estava se sentindo no paraíso e estava prestes a gozar quando Regina parou de chupá-la. Ela reclamou na hora: "Regina! Não seja... Evil... Queen... Por favor".

"Você está quase gozando e apesar de eu querer sentir o seu gosto, prefiro saciar este fogo que está subindo dentro de mim. Você acha que pode apaga-lo senhorita Swan?". Regina perguntou em sua voz mais sexy e rouca.

"Ah! Eu posso sim senhorita Mills. Você vai ver, ou melhor sentir eu apagando essa fogo interno que você está sentindo". Emma disse fazendo sua pose mais arrogante e convencida. Ela achou melhor testar, o quanto sua mulher estava excitada e enfiou 2 dedos dentro da morena que quase gozou naquele exato momento.

"Emma... Eu quero... Sentir você mais... Fundo dentro de mim. Por favor". Regina implorou entre respirações.

Emma estava tão excitada quanto ou até mais que Regina, mas ela resolveu prolongar um pouco mais e começou a roçar o clitóris da namorada dela que não estava nenhum pouco feliz. A morena precisava gozar e tinha que ser agora. Ela percebeu que a loira não ia penetrá-la e resolveu agir por conta própria pegando o falo falso e o colocando na entrada da própria vagina. Ao sentir o contato úmido e quente, Emma perdeu o controle mais uma vez e acabou despejando o seu líquido bem fundo na namorada dela no mesmo momento em que Regina tinha alcançado o clímax.

Emma decidiu ficar dentro da morena dela e a abraçou por trás enquanto fazia carinho no corpo inteiro de Regina, sentindo os pelos dela arrepiarem.

Depois de alguns minutos inertes, ambas voltaram a terra e ao quarto ainda saboreando esse momento interno delas. Quando Emma fez menção de sair de dentro da Regina a mesma não deixou e se aconchegou ainda mais.

"Fique dentro de mim pelo menos por mais um pouco. Eu quero memorizar cada momento disso. Essa sem dúvida é a melhor forma de acordar e começar o dia. Que tal tomarmos o café da manhã e continuarmos fazendo amor até a noite? Eu sei que preciso comer alguma coisa de comida antes de tentar te dar o mesmo prazer que você já me deu tantas vezes em apenas 12 horas ou algo assim". Regina falou olhando séria para a loira dela.

"Eu também adorei meu amor, mas se você realmente quer comer comida, nós vamos ter que nos separar, eu vou ter que sair dentro de você para podermos descer e irmos para a cozinha. Não acho que minha sogra vai gostar se nós duas descermos comigo dentro de você. E não se preocupa em me dar prazer Gina. Eu também gozei, lembra?" Emma disse olhando profundamente nos olhos de cor de chocolate.

"Eu sei que você tem razão, meu amor. Mas eu nunca me senti tão bem e segura que estou me sentindo nesse exato momento. É melhor irmos antes que dona Cora venha nos atrapalhar". Regina comentou e deu um beijo cheio de amor, carinho e paixão. Quando Emma ia começar outro beijo, elas ouviram batidas na porta.

"Regina! Emma! Parem de transar como coelhos e venham tomar o café-da-manhã. Deixem para fazer isso depois do café. Eu sei que quero netos, mas vocês precisam estar fortes e saudáveis para isso. E vocês precisam comer comida já que nenhuma de vocês tem valores nutritivos". Cora disse atrás da porta.

"Mamãe! Por favor! Nós não estamos apenas transando e sim fazendo amor. A senhora queria netos não é? Acabamos de criar 3 netos para a senhora brincar e tentar estraga-los com o seu mal exemplo. Nós já vamos sair do quarto para comermos comida". Regina falou séria. Ela nem percebeu que tinha deixado escapar que estava grávida, mas Cora deve ter visto a luz sair de Emma e entrando nela própria ontem a noite. Então ela já devia saber que 3 netos estavam a caminho.

"Eu sei que você está grávida Regina. E eu quero te cumprimentar. Não me faça entrar nesse quarto que deve estar cheirando a sexo selvagem". Cora disse dando risada. Ela tinha visto o vídeo inteiro. Quase até agora então ela sabia que seria avó de três crianças. E ela já sabia que seria 2 meninas e 1 menino. Ela podia sentir isso.

"Mamãe! Eu já estou levantando e descendo". Regina gritou e levantou da cama já sentindo o vazio dentro de si, por Emma não estar mais dentro dela. Elas trocaram alguns beijos quentes e abriram a porta.

"Ei filha parabéns hein? E Emma, você em sua primeira tentativa já conseguiu engravidar minha filha. Parabéns também hein? Vou te chamar de a dona do membro de ouro. Vou jogou para ganhar e fez 3 gols em apenas dois chutes. Você deixou minha filha embuchada. Você tem talento. Ha ha". Cora brincou e piscou maliciosamente.

"Eu realmente sou boa nisso não? E olha que os 2 primeiros filhos não estava nem com o pinto falso ainda. Eu só sei que senti que eu perdi o controle do meu desejo, paixão pela sua filha e quando fui ver essa luz saiu de dentro de mim e foi até o ventre dela. E logo teremos filhos para correr por aqui e na minha casa deixando a Regina louca". Emma falou e piscou maliciosamente para a namorada dela quem não gostou nenhum pouco dessa brincadeira.

"Hei. Eu estou aqui sabia? Ouvindo tudo o que vocês estão falando. Você não fez essas crianças sozinhas. Eu lembro muito bem de ter participado disso também. Obrigada mamãe pelos parabéns. Eu estou grávida, mas não precisa dizer essas palavras, é inapropriado. E nem pense em ensinar coisas erradas para os nossos filhos Emma. Já não chega a mamãe. Eu não quero te matar antes de casar contigo e aproveitar cada momento disso. Eu te amo, mas se for para ensinar os nossos filhos a fazerem algo errado é melhor terminarmos esse namoro agora mesmo". Regina disse e sorriu quando viu o biquinho lindo que Emma fez.

"Quem diz hei sou eu. Terminar o nosso namoro? Por quê? Quer dizer que se eu quiser mimar os nossos filhos eu não vou poder? Que maravilha Gina. É melhor eu ir para casa antes que eu faça uma besteira, mas não. Nós não terminamos nada. Eu só preciso de tempo sozinha e não estou fugindo. Só preciso tomar um pouco de ar fresco". Emma disse bem nervosa.

"Emma! Por favor. Escuta-me. Não vá. Pelo menos não agora. A minha filha não quis dizer isso dessa forma. É claro que você poderá mimar os filhos de vocês. E ela também não quer terminar contigo. Eu nunca vi minha filha mais feliz que agora. Ela realmente te ama, mas as vezes acaba magoando sem querer. Vamos tomar o nosso café-da-manhã e se você quiser ir embora depois disso nós vamos entender". Cora tentou consertar pela filha dela quem agradeceu com os olhos.

"Eu sinto muito Emma. Eu não quis dizer o que eu disse. Eu não quero me separar de você nunca. Ainda mais agora que seremos mãe. Eu gosto das coisas muito organizadas senhorita Swan e as vezes acabo dizendo coisas que machucam. Me perdoe meu amor. Eu sei que você é a outra mãe dos nossos filhos e você poderá mimá-los o quanto quiser". Regina falou quase chorando a Emma quem foi até ela e deu um beijo apaixonado.

"Tudo bem, meu amor. Eu entendo. Eu acho melhor comermos algo. Depois disso tenho que voltar para casa. Minha mãe deve estar preocupada comigo. Mais tarde eu volto para namorarmos mais um pouco". Emma explicou para Regina que seria melhor ela voltar para a casa, trocar de roupa, tomar um banho e conversar com a mãe dela que deveria estar morrendo de tanta curiosidade para saber o que aconteceu.

E assim as três tomaram o café conversando, brincando, trocando olhares apaixonados, beijos e muitas risadas. Cora estava adorando ver essa dinâmica entre as duas e ficou imaginando quem seria tão quente e bom de sexo na família de Emma. 'Tomara que seja Mary. Um dia ainda irei perder a minha cabeça e confessar que sempre fui louca por ela. Eu só não faço isso agora porque eu não sei o que ela pensa sobre mim. Quem sabe eu não repito a dose sobre o soro da verdade, mas não vai poder ser em uma torta de maçã, já que Emma irá comer toda se eu fizer isso. Vou descobrir o doce preferido de Mary e mandar para ela. Eu só quero ver se ela vai resistir aos meus dotes culinários entre outras coisas'. Cora pensou feliz e olhou com maravilha a filha trocando um longo beijo apaixonado e continuou perdida em pensamentos até que viu a filha dela falando com ela. Cora deixou de pensar em Mary e ouviu o que a filha dela estava ouvindo.

"Mamãe, onde a senhora foi? A senhora parecia distante. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Regina perguntou preocupada. Sua mãe parecia feliz, mas também distante.

"Nada não, Gina. Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas aqui, mas não é nada grave. Eu já estou por aqui de novo. Desculpa". Cora disse ruborizando.

"Deve ser algo sério e do Gold para a minha sogra se ruborizar desse jeito. Eu sinto muito estar saindo assim, mas acho melhor ir para casa. Eu volto mais tarde. Qualquer coisa me liga ou manda um e-mail certo?" Emma achou melhor ir para casa e conversar com a mãe dela.

"Você tem certeza que tem que ir agora? Nós não íamos namorar mais um pouco? A sua mãe não pode esperar para saber as notícias? Eu pensei que iríamos comemorar o dia inteiro". Regina comentou chateada.

"Eu sinto muito amor, mas eu tenho que ir. Eu também queria passar o dia inteiro namorando contigo, mas minha mãe já me ligou algumas vezes e já mandou algumas mensagens. Eu tenho que ir, mas volto". Emma disse toda chateada.

"Tudo bem, mas quando puder me liga hein? Eu quero saber como você está. Você quer uma carona até em casa? Eu posso te levar". Regina tentou ganhar mais tempo com a namorada dela.

"Desculpa amor, mas não será necessário. Me leva somente até a porta. A Ruby me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ia passar por aqui para me buscar. Eu te amo e nos falamos depois. Obrigada por tudo Cora. Você é a melhor sogra do mundo". Emma comentou com Cora e Regina e achou muito lindo quando a sogra dela corou pela 2ª vez naquele dia.

"Você não precisa me agradecer de nada. Eu só quero que vocês duas sejam felizes. Eu posso te levar de carro se quiser. Se a senhorita Lucas estiver muito ocupada". Cora ofereceu preocupada. 'Será que o soro da verdade acabou e ela está com vergonha? Se isso for o caso é melhor eu usar o feitiço para ela perder a memória desde o momento em que cheguei a casa dela. Eu não quero que ela tenha vergonha de tudo o que aconteceu com ela desde então'. Cora pensou rapidamente para si, já pensando na melhor maneira de resolver isso para elas.

"Eu agradeço querida sogra, mas Ruby me mataria se eu aceitasse. Ela provavelmente quer me contar como foi o encontro dela com a Belle e quer saber como foi o meu. Mas mesmo assim agradeço a gentileza". Emma deu um abraço e um beijo em Cora e depois deu um beijo longo na namorada dela que soltou o ar que ela nem sabia que estava segurando.

Quando Emma ia aprofundar o beijo, elas ouviram o barulho de buzina e resolveu interromper o beijo não antes de agradecer as mulheres Mills por tudo. E assim Emma saiu da residência dos Mills se sentindo a mulher mais sortuda do mundo, sabendo que isso era apenas o começo de uma linda história de amor.


End file.
